My Target Mind
by JessieMundaiFan
Summary: In Ephram Black's time, the La Push Tribe gained allies that would help them in their time of need. The tribe's new allies did well and were rewarded for all their help. However, the fight was far from over. This is a Paul/OC SLASH story
1. First Meeting

Hello

If you've clicked on this story you either: A) Saw my summary and got curious; B) Want to see Paul in all his beauty; C) A combination of A and B; or D) Clicked on it by accident. Either way I'm glad you're hear.

Now just to make this clear, as if it wasn't clear enough, this is a Paul/OC slash story. In case you didn't know that means, Paul is going to be paired with my male OC. If this is not your thing please turn away.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS**: If you are reading my other story "My Serene Face" just know that this story takes place in a universe separate from that story.

This story takes place during New Moon but before Paul has phased.

The Guardians that will be mainly featured in this story is my Water Guardians (merpeople). If

you don't know what I'm talking about please read the first chapter of "My Serene Face" where I

give you a brief synopsis about them(don't worry it's not long).

And now, without further ado the story.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" yelled my dad at the top of his lungs.

He just snatched my report card from my hand and was looking at my grades. I got straight C's this time, which isn't that bad seeing as I brought up three of my grades which were E's.

"A report card," I grumbled before I could stop myself. When I saw his face curl up in anger I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the investable blow.

His knuckles quickly met my cheekbone.

In a flash I was down on the floor, rubbing my face where he punched me.

"Don't get smart with me boy," he snarled. He gave me a swift kick in my stomach and continued to glare at me.

I did my best to muffle my groans of pain, as to not piss him off even more. God I wish I could hit him back, but he's twice my size (maybe even more). Before those guys Sam and Jared got bulked up, my dad was well known for being the biggest, strongest guy on the reservation.

"Didn't I tell you to get your goddamn grades up," He yelled. "I'm sick and tired of having of everyone getting on me about how much of a dumbass you are."

He gave me another kick in the stomach.

Nobody gets on you about my grades I thought in pain, but I didn't dare say that out loud.

"I just don't understand how hard it is for you to pick up a book and read." Shaking his head at me, he moved to his big comfy chair and sat down.

Kind of hard for me to study on an empty stomach I thought.

"But then again why am I so surprised, once a screw up always a screw up," he shrugged his shoulders.

I was wondering when he was going to use his nickname for me I thought.

"Get up and go to your room," he ordered. "Sherry," he called out to my mom in the kitchen.

Hearing nothing he called out louder, "SHERRY."

"Yes dear," she called back hesitantly. That was a little surprising. It usually takes him three tries to get through the noise of her iPod.

"No dinner for the screw up."

Again, I added in my mind. The anger and sadness coiled up inside me, but as always I kept my mouth shut. I learned a long time ago talking to him gets you nowhere.

There was a slight pause before she answered. "Yes dear," she responded back to him.

Wincing a little bit as I got up, I quickly went to my room and closed the door. Not wasting a moment I quickly opened my window, grabbed the tree branch near my room and slide down.

There not going to notice I'm gone, they never do.

Getting into my normal stride I quickly moved to go to the place I normally go on nights like this.

As I walked through the reservation I came across three of the most annoying people I ever had the misfortune of knowing walking in front of me.

"So you really like this Bella chick huh?" asked Embry to Jacob.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes blushing.

"Uh oh, blushing," Quil snickered.

I shrugged, might as well blow off some steam. I walked up to them.

"Hey losers," I called out to them.

I smirked as I heard all three of them groan at my voice.

"Leave us alone Patton(1)," Jacob groaned in annoyance.

"I can't leave you alone. You three are gossiping like little bitches in front of me, I had to say something." I felt such satisfaction as all three of them started glaring at me.

"Then why don't you walk past us," growled Jacob being held back a little by the other two.

"And what's with that shiner Patton," asked Embry curiously. "You got into another fight with somebody? Why doesn't your dad ever get on you about this? With how strict he is all the time you'd think he would have set you straight by now."

What? Who the fuck does he think he's talking to?

"How would you knowing anything about how a dad deals with his kid Call," I snarled at him.

I saw him stiffen at my words.

"Watch it Patton," warned Quil.

I ignored him and continued on. "After all you don't even have a dad." I smirked at him. "Oh wait, I'm sorry you do have a dad he's just ashamed he fucked your slut of a mom and created the only bastard child on this reservation."

I could see his eyes watering and his hand balled up into fists. Embry tried desperately to get at me but was held back by Jacob and Quil.

"Whatever," I shrugged and walked past them without a second glance. "Later losers."

Behind me I heard Jacob and Quil try to console their upset friend.

"Just forget him man."

"Yeah he's not worth it."

I don't know why it makes me feel so good when I make someone upset, but I do it all the time (especially to those three).

I just can't stand it when I'm pissed off and I see someone acting so carefree and happy. It just makes me want to do everything I can to wipe that happy little smile off their face.

But there is one thing in this world that looks happy that I love to see.

I smiled as I finally approached it.

The ocean

I don't know what it is, but there's just something about the ocean that makes me think about happiness, but doesn't give me the urge to squash that happiness.

After "talks" with my dad I usually come out here, sit on a rock, and just watch the waves go by.

Doing this just eases my pain so much because it takes me away from everything (parents, annoying people, you name it).

So I walk over to the rock I always sit on when I see some boy around my age on it, so much for easing my pain away.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Who does this boy think he's is sitting my rock? Who cares if this is a public beach I declared the rock mine.

And why is he naked this isn't a nude beach.

I marched over to him. "Hey kid," I yelled out to him.

Hearing me, he turned away from ocean and gave me a curious expression.

"That's my rock get off," I ordered him.

Instead of listening he just tilted his head at me cutely.

Cutely?

I shook my head trying to get the word out of my thoughts. Seeing as he doesn't understand English, I'll try another method.

"You," I pointed at him "down" I pointed in front of me "now" I shook my fist at him. That might not be the nicest way to ask for something, but who said I was nice.

He then tilted his head the opposite way and stared at me blankly.

After a moment or two his eyes lit up. He pointed at himself and then at the ground and then looked at me (I'm assuming for clarification).

I nodded to him. "Right now do it," I pointed at the ground again.

He shook his head and me smiling.

I growled. The little brat!

I crawled up the rock, intending to get him off myself. I gripped both of his arms and was getting ready to throw him off, until I looked in eyes.

His eyes were probably the most stunning eyes I have ever seen in my life. They looked so much like the ocean I loved so much.

With a shriek, he suddenly jumped causing me to lose my grip on him and fall off the rock on my back.

Glaring, I looked up to ask him what the hell his problem was.

But he was gone.

…...

(1)Patton is Paul's last name (for some reason Meyer never gave him a last name).

And that is it for the first chapter.

I apologized if I didn't portray abuse right this was my first time writing about it. If anybody has any advice I'll really appreciate it.

What did you guys think of it? Review and tell me (please).


	2. Second Meeting

Hello again everyone.

I am having such a problem with the traffic on my account, since Friday it just hasn't been working. I emailed the site about the problem but nothing has happened. It's really annoying me.

But enough about that let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

(Sigh)Another day of school.

I hate coming here with a passion. Half of the stuff I learn in school I'm either not going remember it after the course ends, or will never use it outside of class. School is nothing but a place to break down teenage minds in order to mold kids into whatever our parents deem is right. There are so many things in place just created to annoy you.

"Hey Paul," someone yelled behind me.

Speaking of annoyances.

I turned around to see my "friends" Trent, Cathy, and Steve running up to me.

"Hey man, what's up," Trent held his fist up for me to bump. I, as usual, ignored him can kept on walking to my class.

Behind me I heard Trent laughing my dissing him off as if it was nothing.

"Hey babe," Cathy greeted me happily, kissing me on the cheek. "I called you like three times last night, why didn't you call me back." She moved her hand around my waist.

"I was busy," I grunted as I moved her hand off of me. I saw hurt flicker through her eyes as I did this. I don't know why she's so hurt I've never shown that I cared about her in any way, and yet she still comes to me.

Like usual her hurt wore off fast and she went right back to smiling at me in admiration.

"Okay, so what did you do last nig…" was all Cathy could get out before she was interrupted.

"Patton," yelled someone loudly.

I sighed, I smell another fight.

Stomping toward me is the football team's linebacker, William Reed.

As soon as he got to me he stuck his finger in my face.

"I heard that you were making moves on my girl yesterday," he claimed angrily.

Oh the beauty of gossip.

_(Flashback)_

_It was the last class of the day and the bell just rang, signifying the end of the day. _

_As soon as I packed up all my stuff I went to leave the classroom. Unfortunately for me there was a road block in my path. _

_Reed's girlfriend, Teresa Lourn, was running around her seat looking for something frantically._

"_Necklace…where is it…put it right here…," was what I heard her mumbling to herself._

_Hearing something rattle at my feet, I looked down to see a solid gold necklace at my feet._

_Hoping this was hers I picked up the necklace and put it in front of her face._

_Seeing the necklace she let out an excited shriek before taking it and pulling me into a tight hug._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you," she told over and over again. _

_I cough loudly. I did not want her touching me._

_After letting go of me, she gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just this necklace was the last thing my grandma gave to me before she died it means a lot to me."_

_Honestly I just wanted you to hurry up and get out of my way, I thought to myself._

_All I did is grunt to her in response._

"_Thanks again," she said to me as she grabbed her books. _

_All of a sudden I heard a couple gasps come from the classroom door. _

_I looked over at the door just in time to see three girls run away, apparently seeing me and Teresa just now._

_Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to peacefully?_

_(End Flashback)_

"I heard that you've been flirting with her and buying her shit," he told me pissed off.

I whole lot of people whispering through the steadily increasing crowd.

"Well, fess up asshole," he ordered me his face getting red.

All I did is let out a chuckle. It's funny when idiots come to me thinking I'm trying to steal their girlfriend if I so much as glance in their direction.

"Will, please calm down," asked Teresa gently. She went to grab her boyfriend's hand only to be pushed away.

He glared at Teresa fiercely. "You shut up I'll deal with you later." He voice was laced with s dangerous intent. I saw tears swell up in her eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_My dad smacked mom so hard she fell to the ground._

"_Shut up bitch," he yelled at her as she started crying. Completely ignoring her pleads for him to stop, he continued to hit her while she was on the floor._

_I was currently on the staircase watching all this. My seven year old body was trembling in fear I was praying I wasn't next. _

_As if answering my prayers, the doorbell rang. _

_He immediately stopped hitting her and pushed her up on her feet._

"_Go to your room and stay there," he ordered her. He gave her a stare that promised pain. _

"_I'll deal with you later."_

_(End Flashback)_

A spark ignited in me.

"What if I did give her something," I asked goading him.

His head snapped to me. "I would kick your ass that's what," he stated angrily.

Exactly what I wanted you to say I thought to myself.

I smirked and punched him in the face.

And thus my next fight started.

The crowd around us was going crazy as we exchanged blows.

He got in a lot of good hits on me, my ribs were killing me, but I never so much as flinched. Right now I was numb, all I could see was my father in front of me and the opportunity to fight him back. Each blow I gave him was fiercer than the last even as he fell to the floor I didn't stop punching him until I was pulled off him by force.

It was the principal Mr. Bourne.

"To my office Paul," he ordered me, "time to contact your parents again."

Have I mentioned that I really hate my life?

…

So after getting another one of my dads "You're such a pain in the ass I wish you we're never born" speeches on the phone, I find out that I am suspended for the rest of the week for apparently "interrupting the learning process".

Funny, I didn't know the learning process included standing in the hall waiting for a fight.

Since I didn't want to go home I decided to go to my favorite spot to hang out.

I'm talking of course about the beach.

Arriving at the beach, I walked to my rock and got the weirdest sense of déjà vu because just like last night there is someone sitting on it.

Getting closer, I saw it was the same naked kid from last night staring at the waves on the sea. Difference is this time actually has some shorts on.

"God loves to mess with me doesn't he," I said aloud to myself.

Hearing my voice his head snapped to me. For some reason he looked happy to see me and gave me a bright smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at," I asked slightly irritated. For some reason I felt myself not feeling as irritated as I usually am.

Ignoring my words, he waved for me to come closer and sit. Obeying him, for some reason, I got on the rock and sat down next to him.

"You're not leaving are you," I asked him. He shook his head and smiled at me again.

I sighed I really didn't have the patience to deal with this right now. "Whatever, just don't say anything or mess with me."

For some reason his head dropped for a second, but I ignored it.

We spent the next hour staring at the waves, both of us deep in thought (or I was anyway). Everything was fine until I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to see that kid staring at me.

"What," I barked at him.

He just pointed at my busted lip. I honestly forgot I had that.

I gave him a shrug, "I got in a fight," I gave him a glare, "why do you want to know?" Nobody ever cares about my bruises.

He just shrugged his shoulders at me and gave me a smile.

Okay I was getting a little irritated with the mime routine.

"Dude what is your problem, are you mute or something," I spat at him.

He nodded his head at me.

I froze, "You're mute?" He nodded again.

Wow, I really feel like a douche.

"Oh, my bad," I was really bad at apologizing.

He just gave me another smile, and patted me on the shoulder. His eyes then went straight to my busted lip again.

"What," I asked him in (honest) curiosity. "You want to know where I got it."

He nodded at me enthusiastically.

"At school, some of the guys feel threatened by me because most of the girls there are attracted to me and my "bad boy" attitude. All these guys fail to realize that I never flirt or talk to any of the girls at school, they come to me. I swear their all a bunch of fucking idiots."

He chuckled at my words, and strangely I found myself chuckling with him.

Suddenly the alarm I set in phone to remind when to go back home went off.

"I got to take off," I got up and moved off the rock.

"I'll see you around I guess," I told him. As I walked away I turned to see him looking at me sadden, and I found myself looking like that to.

I really liked talking to him.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you review.


	3. Friends First

Hello again everyone

I would like to personally thank **crazychile** for reviewing my last chapter. I know authors are supposed to write for fun (and I am), but reviewing really helps keep my spirits up about what I'm writing about. So thanks again **crazychile.**

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

I grew two feet over night.

No I'm not joking I really did.

When I went to bed my head wasn't anywhere near the top of the door, but as I went to go to the bathroom this morning I felt my hair brush against the top of the door.

I know I was overdue for a growth spurt but I didn't expect this.

I shrugged it off as nothing and went down stairs to get some food. You know if you ignore the beating I got from my dad, this being suspended thing has sort of been a blessing in disguise. Now that he's at work I actually get to eat breakfast and lunch for a change. Sure mom tries to sneak me some lunch money, but it's risky because if he catches us it will be hell to pay for both of us.

I walked down to the dinner table and sat down.

"Here you go son," I heard my mom say. Looking down at my plate I saw bacon, eggs, grits, and pancakes. If you're thinking right now, "that's a lot of food," then you obviously never been hungry before. I looked up to thank my mom, in my own way of course, when I saw her face.

She had a huge bruise on the side of her face that shocked me into silence. Sure this isn't the first time I saw my mom bruised up before, but this probably the first time it looked this bad.

"What happened," I growled.

"Oh nothing, I just asked him to let up on you before he left for work and he got a little mad," she told me as if it was nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was my fault really I should learn to stop bringing up things I know will get him angry."

I growled again. I hate when I have to hear her say these things.

"God dammit mom why do you always do this," I snapped.

She sighed. "Paul, please don't start with me again."

"I'll stop when you actually listen to me! Why do you always place the blame on yourself when he knocks the hell out of you? He's your husband he can't do these things to you!"

"That's enough Paul," she told me sternly. "Your father is a good man he just needs to control his temper. He's getting better Paul."

I didn't say anything for a while. I just looked at her in disbelief because I cannot believe I am hearing this shit.

"He's getting better," I repeated looking at her like she's crazy (which she might be). Did you not look in the fucking mirror this morning and see what he did to you? You should have turned him in a long time ago!"

"And then what Paul," she snapped losing her temper. "What would we do next huh? I don't have a job, I don't a degree, and I don't have any real skills. How could I support us?"

I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We could both get jobs, we could go to a homeless shelter, we could go to the tribe's council, we have options mom."

I looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please mom, the police will just brush me off if I come to them with bruises (due to my record of getting into fights), but if you go them they'll believe you."

She stared into my eyes intensely, thinking over what I just said.

She sighed, I felt my hopes go up, "I'm sorry Paul I just can't leave your father he needs me, he needs us."

Then I felt my hopes plummet to the ground. Why was so surprised it's not like this is the first time this has happened.

"Fine," I growled. I stomped my way to the front door.

"Paul what about your food," I heard her say to me.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I grumbled slamming the front door.

…

I walked around the reserve aimlessly trying to get my mind off of everything. I just can't understand why she thinks she needs my dad. It's not like he's anything special.

I was forced out of my thoughts when a body ran into my mine forcing me to the ground.

Dammit I don't need this right now I thought to myself angrily. The person landed on top of me and wasn't showing any signs of getting up.

I growled. "Do you mind getting…," I stopped when the persons face lifted from my shoulder.

It was that blue eyed boy I usually see at the beach.

"It's you," I breathed. He gave me a sheepish smile as he stared directly into my eyes.

Wow. His eyes look even more beautiful up close. Wait what? I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head.

He got up and grinned at me sheepishly. Getting up, I gave him a small smile.

"Hey I didn't catch you around beach the last two days," I thought about that for a moment, "not that I was looking for you or anything," I denied, trying to make it look like I didn't miss seeing him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me.

I thought came to mind "Say what's your name," I asked him but as soon as I did I face palmed. How can he tell me his name if he can't talk?

He giggled a little. Using one finger, he drew in the air some letters.

"S"

"E"

"T"

"O"

"N"

"Seton (1)," I said all together. "That's your name," he nodded. I never heard a name like that before.

"Well at least it's better than Paul," I stated. I always hated how plain my name was.

He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

Then it dawned on me. "Oh, I'm Paul."

"So, what were you doing out here," I gestured to the field we were currently in.

He drew a circle in the air and started to run in place.

I thought about it for a minute. "You were running around the field," I guessed.

He nodded his head enthusiastically and then dragged me to the center of the field. I'm doing my best to ignore the spark I feel when our hands touch, but I was failing miserably. What is going on?

When he let go of my hand he got into a racing position and looked up at me.

"You wanna race," I asked him.

He nodded.

I shrugged, why not?

"On the count of three," I got into position, "one, two, thr..."

He took off.

"Hey," I shouted and ran to catch up with him. Given how fast he was running, I was surprised how quickly I passed him. Sure I wasn't slowest runner in school, but I wasn't a track star either.

"Goal," I yelled as I reached our starting pointing.

A couple seconds later Seton finally caught up. Tired and out of breath he laid down on the grass and glared up at me.

"Don't look at me dude you're the one that got a head start," I smirked at him. Even though I wasn't tired at all I still laid down with him.

I found myself grinning, feeling so utterly happy. In all my life I've never forgotten my troubles as quickly as I do when I'm with Seton. Even something as simple as running with him can make all my troubles fly away.

I gazed at him as he had his eyes closed, looking like he was asleep. I've never been attracted to a guy before, but I think I might be falling for him. Maybe it's because of how at ease I am around him, maybe it's because of how good he looks, I don't know.

"Hey you wanna be friends," I asked him. Opening his eyes, he gave me a nod and a bright smile.

All I know is I want to be around him.

Even if we have to start out as friends first

…...

(1)I did not make up this name.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

Please review and give me your opinion.

See you next time.


	4. More Feelings

Hello again everyone!

Before we begin the chapter I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. I know that you didn't have to so it means a lot that you did.

And to BOomber, what you said did come to mind about Seton's name but I just choose it because I liked the meaning of it. But thank you for reviewing!

So now that that's out of the way let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

_Riiiiinnnngggg _(the bell for fourth period)

I am so out of here I thought to myself.

I had just packed up all stuff and was getting ready to leave the school. I would feel slightly guilty about missing class if they were teaching anything. Once again we were going to be having a movie day which is a complete waste of time.

Besides I got somewhere else to be right now.

Walking toward the school doors I almost got ran over by that Teresa girl who had been sprinting through the halls.

"Sorry," she said to me trying to catch her breath. "I just hate it when I'm late for class. I'm usually always on time, but I got held up at the library."

"Whatever," I grunted. I honestly couldn't care less about her problems right now. I moved past her and toward the exit.

"Wait," she called out to me. I sighed in annoyance as I turned around.

"What," I glared at her mildly.

She started to fidget around. "Um, I want to say sorry for what happened with Reed. I didn't know that was going to happen."

I snorted. "I don't care about Reed or what anyone else thinks of me." Well, there's that one person but that's none of her business.

She gave me a small smile. "Well, I broke up with Reed yesterday. I don't want a boyfriend that's that crazy."

Growing bored with this conversation, I started to walk away.

"Uh, aren't you going to class," she asked me.

"No," I replied simply.

"Oh, well if you ever want someone to talk to, or if you just want to hangout let me know," she told me before I heard her start to run again.

I snorted. Why would I talk to her when I have my own blue-eyed beauty to talk to?

Blue-eye beauty? (Sigh) There I go again.

It's been a week since Seton and I agreed to be friends, and this week has probably been the best week of my life. I got him to tell me when he's going to be at the beach, and I've been seeing him every single day. Whenever I'm around him I never feel like I don't have to put on a mask and can just relax and be free. Every time I tell him something about me, whether it be good or bad, his expression never falters and he never judges me on anything.

I actually skip class the days he said he was going to be at the beach during the day (which is what I'm doing now).

I don't know why I feel such an urge to spend so much time with him but I do. Seeing him just helps ease all my pains away so easily, just like the ocean use to do, but better.

Call me crazy but I think I'm…I'm…

"Patton," someone yelled from behind me pulling me out of my thoughts.

Turning around, I saw it was the skinny boy turned muscle boy, Jared Townsend. It was really freaky how he all of sudden gained a wrestlers body in a matter of weeks. Then again I have getting a little bit of muscle myself lately for no reason. I guess it just must be a Quileute thing.

"What do you want Townsend," I grunted out. I was on my way out of the school to Seton before he stopped me, and am not getting caught because of him.

"Where ya going," he asked trying to sound causal but failing miserably. We've never talked to each other before.

"Out," I smirked at him. I made to open the school door but was stopped by his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off violently, no one touches me.

Townsend held up his hands looking amused.

"Whoa dude chill out," he told me, "I just want to ask you something real quick."

I looked around to see if any teachers were coming around the corner.

"What is it," I snapped at him. Not only was I pissed because he was talking to me, but also because he was stopping me from seeing Seton.

His face turned serious, "Have you been feeling alright lately," he asked me.

What the hell kind of question is that for him to ask me. Now that he mentioned it I have been feeling a little weird lately, but that's none of his business.

"Why would I tell you," I glared at him annoyed.

He shrugged while giving me a smirk. He looked like he got the answer he was looking for, for some reason.

"Whatever," I grunted as I made my way out the door. Out the corner of my eye I saw him take out his cell phone and dial a number but I didn't care.

I have someone waiting for me.

…

Making great strides to the beach, I almost made it their in record time until I was stopped, yet again, by a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was the muscle head of La Push, Sam Uley.

I sighed irritatingly. Why did today of all days did I turn popular. I did not need this right now.

I glared at him. "What do you want Uley?"

"Why aren't you in school," he gave me a critical stare.

What the hell? "None of your damn business Uley," I snapped at him. I went to walk on but he blocked my path.

He gave me a blank stare. "Your father wouldn't be too pleased to hear of you skipping."

"Who the fuck are you to talk about my dad," I growled at him.

Although his expression did not change, I saw a light shine in his eyes as I got angry at him.

"I know your father is a good man. I know your father go's to work every day, puts food on the table, and cares for you like any good father would."

"Shut up," I yelled, "you don't know anything!" I hate it when people try and criticize me, telling me how much of a bad son I am and how I had such a great dad. They don't know what happens behind closed doors and yet they feel they have the right to lecture me.

I felt my body getting hotter and hotter by the second.

"I know what everyone else knows in this reservation," he told me blankly, "that you're nothing but a spoiled brat who doesn't know how good he has it. The only thing I've ever seen you do is piss of a great man that any boy would be proud to call father."

"I said shut up," I practically screamed at him. I was starting to shake violently. I couldn't stop shaking. Panic started to rise within me as I started shaking like I'm having a seizure.

I saw Sam back up a bit and get into a defensive stance, like he was waiting for me to do something.

The heat in my body was starting to turn painful. My breathing was starting to turn ragged as I slowly started to lose control of my own body. I honestly feel like I'm going to die. I closed my eyes trying to somehow stop what was happen but to no avail.

I just kept getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, until…

it stopped.

All of a sudden I felt my temperature drop and the shaking stop completely. Looking down and saw a pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. A relieved smile made it onto my face. I didn't even have to guess whose hands these belonged to.

After catching my breath, I turned around to see Seton. Staring into those ocean like eyes, I took his hands into mine.

"Thank you," I breathed to him. I didn't know what was happening to me, and I was scared beyond belief.

He just nodded at gave me one of his award winning smiles. I couldn't help but stare at those big pouty lips of his. I was so entranced by them I didn't notice myself moving closer toward them. He parted his lips for me, as if inviting me to continue on.

"Whoa," is what I heard when Seton and I we're literally a breath away from each other.

Annoyed, I turned back around to see a surprised looking Jared (I'm not sure when he got here) and a perplexed looking Sam.

"Um, Sam what happened," asked Jared still not taking his eyes off of Seton and I.

"I'm not sure," he said briefly before turning his eyes to Seton. I didn't like that way he was looking like at him.

Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "I haven't seen you around before, just who are you." He took a couple steps toward us.

A low growl emitted from the back of my throat as I glared at him and wrapped my arms around Seton. I don't why I felt protective of him all of a sudden but I did. It feels like there's a voice in the back of my head telling me to protect him.

Both of Sam's eyebrows rose up high as he looked at the two of us. Something like resignation showed in his eyes, as he suddenly turned his back to us and started to walk away.

Coming up to him, he said something lowly to Jared before continuing to walk on. Giving us one more look, Jared followed Sam away from us.

Once they were gone I relaxed a little bit, but I didn't release my hold on Seton. I turned my gaze back to Seton, and was unsurprised to see him staring at me as well. We must have stood there for the longest time just looking into each other's eyes silently communicating with each other.

Finally, when our stare broke, I hugged him fiercely. I can't express how happy I am to have him in my life. How grateful I am to have him there for me all the time.

"Don't ever leave me," I whispered in his ear.

His only response was to wrap his hands around my neck and hug me just fiercely as I was him.

At this point I don't know where I stand with him relationship wise. But all I know is I don't want to be just friends anymore.

…

That's it for this chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Hopefully I'll see you next chapter.


	5. The Other Side

Hello all you fanfic readers.

This chapter I decided to change things up a bit. I hope you enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Italics are thoughts.

I hope you all read the note I left on the first chapter. Otherwise this chapter might confuse you.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seton's POV)

I swam frantically to my home.

Dad was going to kill me. There was no debating it this time he was really going to do it.

I am over four hours late for patrol. Dad said if I was late by even one hour he would have my head on a platter.

Despite the fact that I was contemplating my death, I couldn't help but smile at the reason why I was late.

(Flashback)

After those guys left, Paul absolutely refused to let me leave his side under any circumstances (which I didn't have any problems with). He even dragged me to his house when it got to late outside.

I was thankful I looked somewhat presentable in the new white shirt and shorts I found on the beach. The previous set of shorts I was wearing wore out really fast.

When we got to his house we immediately found this guy, I assume was Paul's father, unconscious with several metal cans around him. I believe I heard Paul mumble something like "just as I thought he'd be," but I wasn't sure. Paul quickly rushed us pasted him and up the stairs.

I was a little disappointed Paul didn't give me a tour of his house but I guess it's understandable. He doesn't know I've never been inside a house before.

Paul led me to his room, which was the last one in the hall. On his door was a real STOP sign tapped on it. Looking down I saw that he written, "And go to hell," under STOP.

_What can you say to that?_ I just raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me sheepishly. "What, I like my privacy."

He opened the door. "I warn ya it's a little messy," he smiled at me apologetically as he turned on the light. Looking around I saw something in every part of the room. Shirts, books, jackets, and much more were scattered all over the place.

_I don't mind Paul_ I said in my mind, but just nodded to him.

Walking over to a pile on Paul's desk, I picked the first thing on the pile. It was a small rectangular pack with a picture of someone's eye on it.

_The Grudge? What is The Grudge?_ I looked to Paul inquisitively and gestured to this thing in my hand.

He looked over my shoulder and gazed at it.

"You never heard of this movie before," he asked me giving me a strange look. He's acting like I should know what this movie is.

_Movie_? Oh, my brothers told me about how they snuck into buildings called theaters to see movies. I myself never saw one though.

I shook my head at him.

He took this thing out of my hands, opened it up, to reveal some kind of disc inside of it. How is this going to play a movie?

"It's pretty good," he gave me a small smile. "I'll watch it with you some time."

_He wants to show me my first movie? _I smiled at him happily. As always, his smiled increased with my smile.

Suddenly I let out a big yawn. I must be more tired than I thought.

Almost urgently, he dropped the movie and turned off the light in the room.

"Let's go to sleep," the tone in his voice left no room for discussion.

As I lay down on the bed, I saw him strip himself until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. I was thankful that the dark was able to mask my blush.

In order to make sure I actually get some sleep, I turned on my side so I don't stare at Paul all night. As I felt Paul get into the bed I expected him lay as far away from me as possible, but he surprised me by doing the opposite. I could feel his mouth on my neck and his arm on my waist.

"I'm sorry about this," he breathed in my neck. I felt shivers go through my spine. "I just feel like I have to protect you, even in bed."

_I could never have a problem being close to you Paul. _I rubbed my hand on his in reassurance.

He gripped my waist tighter. "Seton, I want you to know I've never felt so strongly about a person the way I feel about you."

_I hope he's saying what I think he is. _I closed my eyes, hoping that he wants to be with me.

"Seton…I…"

[CRASH]

Paul was interrupted by some big crash downstairs. When I heard yelling I moved to sit up, only to be pulled back down again.

"Let's just go to sleep," he growled. I could feel the anger coming from him. I can stand it when he's upset like this. I doubt there was anything I could do at the moment to calm him.

I sighed and let myself relax.

A few minutes later, I managed to drift to sleep and have the most peacefully sleep I've ever had, with Paul holding me.

(End Flashback)

_Seton…Seton!_ A voice in my mind pulled me out of my thoughts. It was my brother Becher, swimming to towards me in a panic.

I sighed. _Hello brother, what brings you here?_ I smiled at him sweetly.

_Don't you give me that look_, he thought to me angrily. _Everyone has been worried sick about you. Where have you been! _

Oh boy, here he goes again.

Out of all of my four brothers why did he have to find me? As the eldest of us five, he acts like it's his duty to lecture any of us if we do something wrong. It doesn't help that I'm the youngest out of all of us and he's protective of me the most.

_Don't go all mother hen on me Becher. It's not that big of a deal_, I tried to reassure him. Of course this did the opposite of what I intended to do.

His face twisted in anger. _Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal?_ His scowl suddenly turned into a smirk.

_Fine_, he threw his hand up in the water. _If it's no big deal I'm sure you can explain it to father, by yourself, _he told me menacingly.

He bowed to me. _After_ _you, _the smirk never left his face.

Reluctantly, I swam over to our camp where I saw some of my younger cousins playing aimlessly playing with some fish. Feeling my presence, they seemed startled at me sudden appearance.

_Look its cousin Seton._

_He's in big trouble._

_Uncle Kahewai's going to get him. _

Its times like these that I'm glad I'm not younger and unable to mask my thoughts. This whole telepathy thing my people share with each other is great, but it gets annoying if mers know your private thoughts.

_Son_, my father projected to me hesitantly.

I sighed. _I'm here dad._

_Oh son_. He came up in front of me and hugged me fiercely.

He pulled back and glared at me sternly_. Where have you been I thought the Dark Ones got you_.

_They actually appeared this time? _Lately we've been sensing an increase in their numbers, but none of them had shown up yet.

_One of them showed up in the northwest_, replied my brother. _It was a small one, so we were able to fight it off easily. _

He threw a glare at me. _Back to the original question, where were you?_

I glared back at him_. You know I've been exploring the surface brother. I have a right to now that I'm sixteen you know. _

_Yes I know you have a right to, _he snarled back at me_. But that doesn't mean you can skimp out on your responsibilities down here. It is our duty to fight the Dark Ones as our ancestors have._

I looked down at my feet thoroughly scolded. It's not like I meant to be late, I just lost track of time.

_Maybe he met someone, _came someone's voice teasingly.

_Stay out of this Kairav_, replied my brother rudely to my fourth oldest brother. He swam from behind a rock pillar where he had been apparently listening to us.

_Last time I checked I was a part of this family as well_. He gave a smirked to a scowling Becher. He then turned to me with a mischievous look in his eye.

_So little brother did you or did you not meet someone._ All three of them stared at me expectantly.

This was not good. Seeing both my brothers and my father staring at me so intensely caused me to lose focus on my mind shield and flash them a picture a last night.

_Ohhh_, Kairav grinned at me.

_Seton,_ cried out Becher outraged.

_Son_, said my father shocked.

_Nothing happened I swear,_ I quickly told them. _It was late and Paul didn't want me to go out by myself_.

_Paul, _Becher spat out his name as if it was a disease. _Who the hell is Paul?_

_He's just a friend, _unfortunately. I wish he were more, but I'm not about to tell them that.

Becher snorted at me. _Just make sure it stays that way._

_Maybe it would be best if you stopped going to the surface world for a while, _suggested my father.

I gazed at him in fear. _But dad…_

_No buts son, _he told me sternly_. A couple of days_ _away from the surface won't kill you. If I catch trying to go to the shore without my consent you'll be in hot water you hear me? _

_Yes sir, _I mumbled dejectedly. With that my father swam back to camp. I could see the smug smirk on Becher's face and the almost remorseful look on Kairav's as they swam behind dad.

I sighed in frustration at the utter unfairness of the situation. Letting myself float down to the ocean floor, I gazed at the sun forlornly.

_Oh Paul, I hope you forgive me. _

…

That's it for this chapter.

Now I realize that this chapter may bring up a couple of questions (ex. How can Seton and his family breathe underwater? How can they here each other's thoughts?).

Don't worry, I am aware of all I did and didn't reveal to you this chapter. All questions will be answered in time so just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Reviewing will be very much appreciated.

See you next time.


	6. Obstacles

Hey everybody its JessieMundaiFan with another chapter.

I'm glad to see some of you are liking my little story. It makes me so happy when people add me on their list of alerts and review my chapters. Thanks for the support guys!

Before I forget, I have a new poll on my page. It's basically asking you to vote on what you want to read next. I want to know your opinion so don't be shy.

Now on with the chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seton's POV)

(Sigh) I have a feeling that today is going to be the most painful day to get through of my entire life. I don't know whether it's the fact that I have to get ready to patrol soon or because I feel like I'm trapped in my own home. Either way I feel like shit (as Paul would say).

_Paul?_ I groaned in frustration. If I want to get through this day I'll just have to stop thinking of him. That's right Seton don't think about. Don't think about how smooth his hair is. Don't think about how safe you feel in his arms. Don't think about how his eyes hypnotize you. Don't think about…

NO!

I hit myself on the head repeatedly. Stop doing that thoughts! Stopping making me think about him when I'm not supposed to! Paul is not supposed to be in my mind right now!

I sighed. Who am I kidding? I can't stop thinking of Paul. He's the only thing I think about now a days. Even though I've only known him a couple of days it feels like I've known him all my life.

I held my head in my hands. _I need you Paul._

_You don't say, _replied a new voice.

_Kaimu? _I must have projected my thoughts on accident.

_The one and only_, he thought jokingly to me. He floated down to the rock I was on and sat next to me.

_When Rav told me that you were sleeping with a human I didn't believe him._ He smiled at me hesitantly. _Guess he finally proved me wrong on something huh? _

I grumbled in annoyance. _I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH PAUL! _I was practically screaming through our link but I didn't care. They needed to know that I wasn't sleeping with Paul, _unfortunately. _

Kaimu's eyes widen. I projected that last word didn't I?

Once the shock wore off, he immediately put on a stern face that could only mean I was about to get lectured. I just hope it isn't what I think it is.

_Seton, I know it's perfectly natural for you to have sexual urges at your age, I have had them myself, but engaging in sexual activities with a human is dangerous._

I rolled my eyes. Yep it's just as I feared, a pseudo sex talk.

_Listen to me Seton! You might not think having sex with a human is a big deal but it is! What if you slip on control of your powers and make water come through your hands? What if you accidentally show your gills? What if…_

_KAI, _I shouted trying to get his attention. _Calm down none of that has happened and none of that will happen._

_You don't know that Set, _he retorted angrily. _You could risk exposing yourself just for a cheap fuck with a stupid human._

Swiftly, I punched him in the jaw. The blow caused him to fly straight in the rock behind us. He looked to be in more shock than pain

I glared at him fiercely._ Don't you ever talk about Paul like that! He will never be a cheap fuck to me and he isn't just some stupid human. I love him!_

_What,_ my brother looked at me in disbelief. I turned away from him embarrassment. What is it about Paul that makes me lose control?

_You love him? How can you love him Set? _He didn't look like he could believe me.

_I don't know how or why I love him Kai I just do._ I looked at him pleadingly. _ Paul makes me feel things I've never felt before. Whenever I'm with him I feel like he needs me, even when he doesn't tell me he does. I feel happy just looking at him. I feel depressed when he depressed. I feel like I can do anything when I'm around him. _

He looked at me in awe. _What about that Paul boy? Does he love you? _

I had to think about that one. _He's never told me that he loves me before, but I know he feels something between us. He always comes to see me when I'm on the beach and spend as much time as he can with me. He holds me like no person with platonic feelings would hold someone. Even if he doesn't love me yet, I know he has feelings for me._

Kaimu was holding his head in exhaustion. It looked like he was having a tough time digesting my relationship with Paul.

Thankfully, he gave me a small smile. I let a sigh in my head.

_So he's the only reason you've been going up to the surface._

I nodded my head sheepishly. _Yep._

_What happened to your plans of eating human food, watching movies, and feeling the wind in your hair as you ran?_

I shrugged. _I guess I got a little sidetracked. _

Grinning, he swam up to me and pinched my cheeks. _Aw, my little brothers love!_

_Come on now, hands off. _I ripped his hands off me and turned away from him embarrassed. I could hear him snickering in my head.

_You were going to see him again today weren't you_, I heard him ask me.

I looked down at my feet depressed. _Yeah I was. We were supposed to meet in the forest, at our clearing, because he said he wanted to tell me something important. I feel terrible that I have to stand him up like this._

_Worry not little brother!_ I turned too curiously. _If this little meeting of yours means so much to you go ahead and go!_

I blinked at him in confusion. _But what about dad and…_

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me into a one armed hug.

Kaimu gave me a big smile. _Don't worry about them I'll cover for you. They can't stop love. Love can conquer any obstacle!_

I just shook my head at him amusedly. I forgot what sucker for love my second oldest brother is.

_Just one condition though. _He held up one finger.

I groaned. I knew there was going to be a catch.

_Let me meet him, _he told me simply.

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Why would you want to meet him?_

_Because you're in love with him. _He gave me a "duh" look. _I'll come up there in a couple of hours after you and lover boy have had some "quality time" together._

Seeing no other way out of this I agreed.

_Fine, _I huffed. I smiled at him. _Thanks bro._

_Aw, _he gave me a noogie. _Anything for my littlest bro. Now get goin._

I wasted no time breaking away from him and swimming to the shore.

_Just wait a little longer Paul. _

…

Not once did I break my stride as I ran through the woods. I was determined not to make Paul wait for me. Good thing I practiced running beforehand.

Just as I made it to mine and Paul's clearing, a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I struggled but was surprised to find that this person didn't budge an inch. Whoever this is must be freakishly strong.

Said person turned me slightly so I could see who it was. It was that boy that was with that big guy who was trying to get Paul angry.

"Hi there," he smiled down at me.

I glared at him. _What do you want?_

"I'm Jared," he twisted me to his friend who was staring at us blankly. "This here is Sam. I bet your wondering what we're doing with you right now."

I gave him a blank look. _What do you think?_

"Not talking huh? I guess that's understandable. Here's the deal kid. Something should have happened to Paul a while ago but hasn't happened because of you. The thing is Paul is a danger to himself and everyone around him as long as that thing hasn't happened yet."

He grinned at me. "So we were thinking that since you stopped that thing from happening you can cause it to happen as well. All we have to do is show you in danger to Paul and out comes a wolf!

_What the hell is he talking about?_ I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it kid," Sam told me stoically. "If you are what we think you are to Paul then everything will be explained to you."

I heard a familiar growl in the distance.

"Speak of the wolf," Jared smirked.

…

That's it for the chapter.

Once again, if you're confused about Seton and his family don't worry about it. Everything will be explained in time.

Reviewing will be very much appreciated.


	7. Problems Arise

Hello again everyone.

If any of you are reading my "My Serene Face," I apologize for not giving you a chapter this weekend. I had a lot of work to do and didn't have much time for writing. Hopefully this weekend I'll have time to post a chapter.

I would like to thank **IceDragonHikari **and** stormshower084 **for reviewing my last chapter. It meant a lot that you did so thank you for that.

Now, let's get one with the chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

I should have known. I should have known this was going to happen.

I just spent the last two hours waiting for Seton to show up and he never did. I know we were supposed to meet this morning, I prodded him enough to make sure, so why didn't he show?

Maybe he forgot? Maybe he got caught up in something? Maybe he had a surprise test in class?

_Maybe he finally realized how worthless you are_, said my dad in my head.

That brings me back to this morning.

_(Flashback) _

_I was on my way out the door…_

"_Hey kid."_

…_until I heard his voice._

"_Yes," grunted. I couldn't ignore him it would just make things worse._

_He walked up to me, with a beer in his hand, and stood in front of me. Even though I was almost the same height as him now, he still outclassed me on build._

"_Heard you brought someone into my house without telling me last night." He said this casually, but I could hear the edge in his voice. _

_Heard? Where could he have heard that? And why is he asking me this? No matter what I say the end result is going to be the same._

"_Yeah I did," I replied slowly. _

_I wasn't even given enough time to brace myself as he slapped across the face so hard I stumbled backwards. My cheek burned with pain, but I was happy to see the tears didn't unconsciously come out this time. The last thing I want to do is let him see me cry._

_I looked at him with barely concealed anger as he just stared back at me blankly. Not taking his eyes of me, he popped open the top of his beer and took a big sip of it. He's not affected in the slightest by me. _

"_I know you did, your mother told me she saw some boy go in your room with you." _

_He gave me a smirk. "So what are you a faggot now?"_

"_What do you care," I snapped at him._

"_I don't," he shrugged. "You're so much of a disappointment, finding out that your one of the filthiest people on the planet doesn't surprise me in the least."_

"_If I'm such a disappointment why do you let me stay here," I demanded. _

_His smirked widened. "Because, you'll be worth something to me later."_

"_What does that mean?" After all these years of him telling me I'm worth nothing and I'll never be good at anything, all of a sudden I'll be worth something someday._

"_Nothing to worry your empty little head about," he told me snidely. "But what I don't want to see in my house again is that little bitch of yours._

_What? I growled rose up in my throat. Nobody disrespects Seton and gets away with it! _

"_Don't you dare talk about Seton like that!" The anger in me rose quickly. _

"_Aw, are you in love Paul," he grinned at me cruelly. "He probably doesn't even really give a fuck about you. He probably just wants a dick to suck."_

_Faster than I ever imagined, I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the wall._

_I saw a little bit of fear in his eyes as I glared at him ferociously._

_I spoke to him slowly and menacingly. "If you say one more word about Seton I will not only beat you into the ground, but I will make sure that you're a never able to walk, talk, or move without help ever again!"_

"_Paul," my mother screamed as she ran toward us. "Let go of your father right now," she demanded._

"_Do you even know what he said to me," I asked her exasperatedly. _

"_It doesn't matter what he said to you," she told me angrily. "That is your father and you never put your hands on him!"_

_Why am I not surprised she'd say that? Why am I not surprised she'd take his side no matter what the situation. I could tell her that he said he was going to sell me on the streets for sex and she'd probably take his side on it._

_With my anger dissipated by my mom, I dropped him to the floor. I saw my mother instantly go up to him and try to help him up, only to be pushed off roughly. _

_Not wanting to talk to either of them anymore, I turned on my heels and went out the door._

_On my way I heard him say on last thing to me. _

"_You'll never be loved Paul, never."_

_(End Flashback)_

Over the years I think I've developed a good kind of immunity to his words. I've heard all of his speeches about me enough to ignore everything he says. Right now though, his words are getting to me again.

Seton was the one person I thought I could count on, and he blew me off. Dad's words kept repeating themself in my head over and over again.

I sighed and looked at my watch. It's about 12:00, schools still going on. If go back now I might still be able to make my last class of the day. Do I really want to go back to class?

Aw fuck it, I need to good nap right now.

…

"Protoplasm is the living content of a cell that is surrounded…"

Oh my god, why can't I go to sleep? What is wrong with me? This dumb movie has been going on the last forty minutes and I just can't doze off to it right now.

I groaned. This just is not my day.

"Psst," somebody whispered to me.

I looked over to see it was Teresa. I didn't even know she was sitting beside me.

"You okay," she asked me softly as to not let the teacher hear us.

"Um yeah," I said awkwardly. Why the hell did she care?

She looked at me doubtfully, but turned back to the movie nonetheless.

Riiiiinnnngggg

Oh thank god for the bell. Another minute of this crap and I would have to kill somebody.

I packed up my stuff and practically sped out the classroom. On my way out of the class I collided with someone in a big way. Books and papers went flying in the air and we both fell on our asses.

"Ah, what the fuck," I groaned. I got up and saw the hit Jacob Black of all people.

Oh joy.

He glared up at me, "Dammit Patton, what is your problem?"

I snorted at him. "Stop being such a whining little bitch Black."

He stood up and got in my face. "Screw you Patton, I am so sick of you. I'm sick of you messing with me and my friends."

People were already circling around us to see what would happen. I swear to you these people have no lives. They have nothing better to do than to watch people they don't even know fight about something they don't care about.

"And what are you going to do about it Black," I smirked at him. "Send your crippled dad over to my house to beat me up."

I know it was messed up, what I said, but I don't care. I needed him to get angry. I needed him to fight me. I need something or someone to vent my anger and frustrations on. I want him to feel just as bad as I do.

Apparently my tactics worked. His contorted with anger as he snarled at me. He moved to strike me.

"Hey," it was Teresa, "knock it off you two".

"Mind your own business," Jacob snapped at her. For once I agree with him. This has nothing to do with her at all.

Hearing all the commotion we were making, my teacher, , finally came into the hall.

"What is going on here," he asked us sternly. "There better not be a fight going on."

Jacob looked back and forth between me and my teacher, before finally huffing and walking away.

I heard a few disappointed groans as everyone in the crowd went about their business again.

I sighed feeling utterly annoyed.

"Um you're welcome," I turned to see Teresa looking at me expectantly.

I snorted, "I didn't ask for your help". With that I turned and walked away.

"Hey wait up," I heard her shout as she tried to catch up to me.

"Why do you always have to act like that," she asked me curiously. "Why do you always want to fight people?"

This chick was getting on my nerves. "It's none of your business."

"True," she conceded to that fact. "But I'm a really good listener and it could help to talk with someone with words rather than your fists."

What is she a philosopher now? I turned and faced her, having had enough of her.

"Look, I am having a really shitty day and I don't need this right now," I glared at her.

At least she had the decency to look regretful. "Look I know I'm being a little pushy, and I'm sorry for that, but I just think that we could be good friends."

"Well I already one friend blow me off today I don't need any more," I snapped at her. I groaned as I realized what I said. I really need to watch what I tell people.

"Blown off," she repeated. "You mean the reason you weren't in first and second and third period is because you were seeing somebody."

How did she know I wasn't in class? "Not that it's any of your business but yes." I started to walk out of the school again with Teresa following behind me.

"So that's the reason why you're so mad, because your friend to didn't show up to meet you." She looked at me inquisitively. "Don't you think you should give that person a chance to explain themself before you get pissed off at them. For all you know someone close to your friend might have just died this morning."

I have to admit she did have a point. "Whatever." But I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

I finally made it out the doors of the school.

"You're welcome Paul," I heard her call out.

I just flipped her off.

…

I found myself wandering back to mine and Seton's spot again.

I really should have more faith in what Seton and I have. I care for him more than I care for anyone else in the world. Hell, sometimes I feel like he is my world.

Just as I made it to our spo,t I saw some people there.

Rage ignited in me as I saw what was going on.

My Seton was being held against his will by those two assholes.

They are so dead.

…...

That's it for this chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. New Developments

Hey everybody

Welcome to another chapter of _My Target Mind_.

Do you think I'm doing something wrong in this story? If so what exactly am I doing wrong? I know the page length might be a problem but what else? Is it the dialogue? Is it my descriptions and details? Is it my character development? Or is it something else?

In any case, hope you like the chapter.

Remember _italics_ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing.

…

(Seton's POV)

**(Brief recap)**

"Don't worry about it kid," Sam told me stoically. "If you are what we think you are to Paul then everything will be explained to you."

I heard a familiar growl in the distance.

"Speak of the wolf," Jared smirked.

**(End of recap)**

"What do you think you're doing Townsend," Paul stomped toward us looking completely enraged.

"Oh nothing much," Jared replied casually. "Just hanging out, making some new friends. What's up with you?"

"Don't play with me Townsend let…him…GO," Paul demanded fiercely. He body seemed to be shaking in an inhuman matter. It was staring to scare me.

I looked over to see that Sam guy just observing this whole event with unreadable eyes. He conveyed nothing as he just stood there and watched Paul and Jared argue of me.

Jared's grip on me didn't lessen in the slightest, if anything it tightened a little.

He smirked back at Paul. "Why would I do that? He's kind of cute." He moved his mouth to my neck and breathed on it gently. I couldn't resist shivering in disgust as he slowly licked up my neck.

_This feels so wrong_, I thought to myself. I've never been touched like this before. It feels so wrong.

I could practically feel the smug look on Jared's face as he stared at Paul while he did this to me. My struggles to escape his hold increased tenfold, but nothing I ever did seemed to work. I debated using my Water Guardian powers on him, but immediately decided against it. I am well aware of the consequences of using my powers in front of humans.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a ferocious growl. I looked up to see Paul shaking uncontrollably. In an instant, his clothes were ripped to shreds as he transformed into giant wolf.

I froze in complete shock. In place of Paul was now a wolf with dark silver fur that looked ready to attack at any second.

Instead of looking surprised, like I surely did, Sam looked as emotionless as ever while Jared just smirked.

"Took him long enough," snorted Jared. I stumbled as he finally let go of me and pretty much threw me to the side.

With a howl, Paul charged at Jared who looked to be a little anxious. Before Paul could reach him, Sam jumped in front of Jared and exploded into a wolf himself. With ease Sam caught Paul by the neck and threw him halfway across the clearing. Casting one look at Jared, Sam pounced on Paul and rolled both of them into the forest.

I slowly let myself fall to the ground. I was motionless as I tried to take in what just happened here. The guy I love just exploded into a mass of fur and teeth? Just what is Paul? Is he human? Is he a monster? Is he a mutant? Just what the hell is going on?

"Hey," Jared called to me. I moved my eyes to him, just to let him know I heard him, but otherwise didn't move.

Jared sighed. "Look I know you got some questions, but trust me it's not as crazy at it looks."

I just narrowed my eyes at him_. I really want to know your definition of crazy is. _

"Okay, okay look I know you got some questions, but you just got to stay with us for a little while."

He smiled at me briefly. "Paul's going to be at Sam's place real soon. If you want to know what's up you'll come with me." With that he began walking away to where I assume is Sam's home.

_It's not like I have a choice._ As disturbed as I was at the moment I couldn't deny my feelings for Paul. I want to see him. He is the only person I have ever loved and the only person I want to love.

I stood up and quickly made to catch up with Jared.

Unsurprisingly, he turned around and grinned at me when I caught up with him. "Glad to see you didn't chicken out. No telling what would happen if you rejected him."

I tilted my head to the side in question. _What are you talking about?_

"You know you're really quite," Jared frowned at me. "Are you mute of something?"

A nodded was the only answer I gave him. _Actually it's the only answer I can give him. _

His eyes widen slightly. "You are." I repeated my affirmative gesture.

"Wow," he said looking slightly shocked. "That must suck."

_Tell me about it. _I chuckled at him amusedly.

He chuckled along with me before sending me an apologetic look. "Sorry about the whole licking you thing I just did it to make Paul mad so he could phase faster."

I raised an eyebrow at him in question. _Phasing?_

As if reading my mind he answered my question. "That's just what we call the change from human to wolf and vice-versa."

I don't know why, but this sounds so familiar to me. I feel like I've about this from someone or something but I don't know where.

"Here we are," he suddenly announced. I looked to see a cozy little cabin that looked very sturdy and well built.

As we entered the house, an aroma immediately hit my nose. I don't know what it was but it smelled amazing.

"Honey I'm home," Jared shouted loudly. I heard a giggle in the other room before a woman emerged from it carry a huge tray worth of food. The woman looked absolutely beautiful the only thing that was marring her beauty was the scars on the side of her face.

I felt a jab on my shoulder. Jared leaned over to me. "Don't stare it bothers Sam," he whispered to me before plopping down on a chair and taking some food from the tray.

The woman turned her gaze toward me and then looked at Jared. "This is Paul's…," she drifted off for some reason. Not stopping his inhaling of food, Jared just nodded to her.

She rolled her eyes at before turning to me. "Hi, my names Emily, I'm Sam's fiancé."

_Nice to meet you_. I gave a little bow politely.

Emily raised an eyebrow at me, most likely wondering why I didn't respond back.

"He's mute," I heard Jared muffle all the while still shoveling food down his throat.

I saw her eyes light up in alarm. "Oh my god, how did it happen? Were you born that way?"

_Oh boy. _How could I possibly explain this?

Thankfully, she noticed my state of panic. "Oh never mind, it's probably none of my business anyway." She moved over the table and snatched something (I wasn't sure what it was) from the tray that Jared was conceitedly reaching for as well.

"Hey," Jared protested with his mouth full.

"Oh hush up, it's not like you don't have any more." She held the strange new food in front of me. "You have to try my blueberry muffins." She looked really eager to have me try her food.

Normally I'm a little opposed to trying new substances, but it would rude to pass this up.

I hesitantly took it and took a small bit out of it. My face lit up in pure joy as I chewed in this thing she called a muffin. My brothers all always told me human food was terrible, but boy were they wrong. This tastes amazing.

"I knew you'd like it," Emily giggled. She pulled something different from the tray this time. "Now how about you try some…"

She was interrupted by a large thud. We looked to see Sam coming into the house carry an unconscious and very naked Paul.

_Paul?_ The muffin lay forgotten on the floor as I rushed over to see if he was alright.

"He's fine," Sam grunted as he moved past me and dumped Paul in the couch. "He's just worn out from the phasing."

_Oh geez_. I rubbed my head in my hands. _Just what is going on?_

_My thought exactly._

Huh? That wasn't me.

I looked towards the door to see Kaimu staring at all of us.

"Who are you," Sam asked cautiously.

Kaimu raised an eyebrow at him.

He snorted. "Names Kaimu I'm Seton older brother. Now do you Quileute wolves want to explain to me what you want with my brother?"

…

Why did Kaimu talk?

What does he know about the Quileute's?

When will Paul and Seton get together?

All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of _My Target Mind._

I hope to see you there.


	9. Connections

Hey everybody. How is everyone out there?

Before we start the chapter I just want to give a big thanks to my reviewer's **crazychile,****BeautifullyLovely,****Julie's Jewels, **and**misguided gh0st. **I reallyappreciate the support it means a lot.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**: I would still like some more votes for my poll so I gave you guys a little incentive. I currently have a summary posted for each characters story on my page. I plan to do all of them eventually, but I want to know which one you want to see first. The story with the highest votes will be my newest story after I finish My Serene Face (which is almost finished to be honest). Vote up people.

Sorry to keep you waiting, on with the chapter.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seton's POV)

**(Brief Recap)**

"Who are you," Sam asked cautiously.

Kaimu raised an eyebrow at him.

He snorted. "Names Kaimu I'm Seton older brother. Now do you Quileute wolves want to explain to me what you want with my brother?"

**(End of recap)**

It seemed like everything in the room froze prior to my older brother's words. There was a different emotion on everyone's face. Jared was shocked, Emily looked a little fearful, Sam's gaze was cautious, and mine was confused.

_Kaimu, how do you know they are wolves, _I asked him through our link.

"The better question is how you know them," he demanded to me out loud.

I looked around hesitantly at the now perplexed looks on everyone's faces. I glared at me brother for his stupidity.

_Kai you idiot don't respond to me out loud. We have a link, use it! These people are going to think you're crazy!_

"I could care less what these people think of me," he shrugged once again talking out loud. Why is he acting to blasé about this? He's practically telling these humans, well I don't really know if there fully human or not, that we have special powers.

I sighed. What was wrong with him?

"Uh dude," Jared said slowly. "Who are you talking to?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "My brother, who else would I be talking to?"

Sam looked back and forth between my brother and me. "Who or what are you two exactly?"

Even though Sam asked this in a casual manner, he still looked ready to pounce at any moment.

"Allies or your tribe," Kai told him simply. He moved to stand next to me and wrap me in a one armed hug.

"Our tribe has allies," asked Jared confused.

"Yes," Kai nodded. "You may know us in your stories as the Human Fish."

Sam's widened in shock. "Human Fish?"

"You heard of that name Sam," Emily asked him.

"The name comes up in a couple of hidden stories of the tribe," admitted Sam. "Billy gave me a couple to read when I became the Alpha. Every one of them spoke of a small family of Human Fish that came to the aid of our tribe in times of great peril. In a token of thanks, our tribe elders gave the Human Fish permission to stay in our waters."

Sam raised an eyebrow at us. "I just assumed it was all a myth."

Kai smirked and held his hand out. In an instant, water spurted out of his hand and danced around our bodies. The three of them watched in amazement as Kai demonstrated our power over water.

"Rest assured we are no myth." Just as quickly as he produced the water, Kai made the water evaporate into the air.

_How come I was never told of how we got here?_ All of this was news to me. I didn't know we were allies to a Native American tribe.

Kai looked at me in shock. _Dad never told you the story of our family's banishment from the Guardian Society._

_He told me how and why we were banished,_ I admitted,_ but he didn't tell me anything after that._

He just raised an eyebrow at me. _Well, that's strange._

"Are you two doing that mind talking thing," asked who Jared had started to eat again.

"Yes we were," my brother admitted looking slightly put out by the interruption. "It's the main way my people communicate with each other."

"But back to my previous question," Kai narrowed his eyes, "what do you all want with my baby brother."

I scowled at him for referring to me as the baby of the family. But I must admit, I am curious myself as to why they wanted me here.

The three of them looked at each other and then at Paul who was still unconscious on the couch.

"Were your people ever told of something called imprinting," Sam asked us.

I could sense Kai going over some memories in his mind.

"I was told a little bit about it," he admitted. "It's how you find your soul mate after you become wolves right?"

Sam nodded his head. "That's normally how it happens but recently we've been told, by our elders, of a different was way."

Both my brother and I, especially me, looked confused.

"What do you mean," Kai asked him.

"Well," Sam turned to look at me. "We found out that if one of us is close to phasing the connection of imprinting still works. We feel the need to be around our imprint and protect them. Although, it's not as powerful as a tribe member that's already phased."

"We are positive that Paul," Sam pointed to him on the couch, "imprinted on your brother."

We just stood in shock.

So Paul and I are connected? We are soul mates? How? Why? I don't understand any of this. This doesn't make any sense.

Kai shook his head in confusion. "But wait…"

Suddenly, Paul let out a groan of pain.

Instinctively, I rushed over him on the couch.

"Seton," my brother called out to me in shock. I ignored him to check Paul for any injuries. I realize the he was gripping his head in irritation.

"Just watch," I heard Sam but I wasn't really paying attention, my only focus was Paul.

I sat on the couch and laid his head on my lap. I rubbed his forehead in a smooth gesture in order to ease the pain. His groaning stopped and felt him relax as I messaged him.

Very slowly he opened his eyes to look at me. Both of our eyes widened when we looked at each other.

As I looked at Paul, I felt like I was dreaming. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world anymore. Everything I value and care about, took a back seat as I gazed at the person I wanted to dedicate my entire life to. I didn't think it was possible for me to love Paul more but I do, I really do.

Urgently, Paul grabbed me by the hair and kissed me roughly. I moaned in shock but made no move to stop. The kiss was a shock to the very core of my body.

Paul briefly pulled back and looked me in the eyes again.

"Seton," his voice sounded tired, but his eyes were the most passionate I'd ever seen them.

Our lips met once again. He gently licked at my lips asking for entrance and, of course, I gave it to him. I couldn't help but moan as our tongues battles each other's slowly. I felt a shiver run through my body as I felt his warm arm rubbing at my side.

I couldn't control the amount of passion I was feeling at the moment. I wanted more. I **needed** more. I want him to…

I heard someone cough loudly.

As Paul growled in annoyance, I looked to see Sam, Jared, and Emily looking smug while my brother gaze at the two of us in outrage.

"Just what the hell is going on here," Kai asked us loudly.

Oh boy, here comes trouble.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but I just feel like I'm going to start rambling about useless things if I spend too much time on one chapter. I'm going to try and make them longer so just stick with me people.

Thank you so much reading and I hope you review.


	10. New and Old Problems

Hello again all you beautiful people.

I don't know why it seems like forever since I've written for this story but it does. I'm guessing it has something to do with how much midterms were on my mind all this and last week. I hate taking tests with a passion. Assignments and papers I can do with no problem, it's all always tests I kill myself over.

Before we start I would like to thank my reviewer's **crazychile**, **Julie's Jewels**, and **KhairulJBlack** for giving their opinion. You guys are amazing.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seton's POV)

I sighed to myself.

_Please don't start any melodrama Kai. I told you I was in love with him._

_Yes,_ he replied angrily, _but I didn't expect to see you sucking face with him so soon. It's kind of a shock that you went from shy to shameless in a couple of seconds. _

I just rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm grip my waist possessively. I looked down to see Paul staring at my brother with narrowed eyes.

I titled my head at him in confusion. Does he have some sort of problem with my brother?

"Paul," Sam called out to him. He gestured to Kai. "This is Seton's older brother Kaimu."

"Oh." Instantly I saw Paul become more relaxed. He didn't however release his hold on my waist.

Kai threw a hand in the air. "What the hell was that?"

Jared decided to elaborate. "While you two were doing your whole mind talking thing you were just staring at each other. It made Paul jealous."

"Mind talking," Paul repeated hoarsely. It seemed like this whole phasing thing has really taken its toll on him. He still looks pretty tired.

I looked at my brother. _Maybe now is a good time to leave. Paul is tired and we don't have any other reason to be here. _

Kai raised any eyebrow at me. _You sure you want to leave you little boyfriend with these people. _

_As much as I don't like how they went about making him phasing, I know now that it was necessary for him to do it. _

"Alright," Kai spoke aloud. "My brother and I are going to take off. Dad's probably wondering where we are anyway."

"Leave?" There was the slightest bit of panic in Paul's voice. "You're leaving so soon?"

Kai nodded. "We're technically not supposed to be here right now. Our old man's gonna flip when he finds us gone."

"Will Seton be able to come back later today," Paul asked my brother even though he had yet to take his eyes off of me.

"Absolutely not," Kai denied. "Our schedules are really tight."

Paul grumbled loudly and pulled me until I was sitting with him on the couch. He was looking at me worriedly. It was as if he thought something bad could happen to me going home.

"That could be a problem," Sam told him.

"Why," Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

Sam gazed at Paul and me briefly. "We imprinters have to see our imprintees daily. If we don't we tend suffer a great deal of physical pain."

Both of my brother's eyebrows rose at that. "Wow. Well I'll talk to our father, tell him the whole imprinting situation, and see if we can work out something."

_Dad is really stern, but at the same time very compassionate. I'm sure once we tell him everything he'll let me come to the surface more often._

My brother just nodded to my thoughts.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you. That's all I can ask is that you try."

_Why does he care so much about Paul? He barely knows him._

Apparently my brother was just as curious as I was because he voiced my question for me.

Sam just shrugged. "Paul is pack. If we don't look after one another no one will."

Strong words, I thought to myself.

_Come on Seton_.

I sighed. _I'm coming._

I turned toward and gave Paul a peck on the mouth.

"You'll be back right," Paul asked me.

I gave him a nod. _Of course I will._

He slowly let go of my waist and allowed himself to separate from me.

"See ya fishies," said Jared as we walked out the door.

_How do you think everyone is going to react,_ I asked my brother

_Besides dad you mean_, he thought about it briefly. _Well, I doubt anyone outside our immediate family will care it's our other brothers I'd worried about. _

I groaned. _Becher's gonna go nuts, Sewell will be all concerned and worried, and Kairav will most likely not care. _

_Pretty much. Just be ready for anything._

…_..._

_You're doing what?_

_Calm down Becher, _dad told my oldest brother. For some reason dad looked to be very tired after we told him everything.

_I will not calm down, _he was snarling at me. _Not only is my youngest brother dating a human but's "bonded" to him as well._

_Didn't he already tell us that,_ replied Kairav bored.

_No, not at all, _Becher turned to glare at me. I hated it when he got like this.

I threw my hands up. _Neither I nor Paul knew about the whole bonding thing until today._

_It's true, _Kaimu told them, _I was there to see it._

Even though that didn't really help lessen Becher's, I couldn't help but silently thank Kai for backing me up.

Sewell took me by the shoulders so I would look at him. _Are you sure this isn't some kind of trick Seton. This could all be an act to expose us. _

_I know what I feel Sewell. I know what Paul and I have is real._

Becher rolled his eyes. _I think I'm gonna be sick. _

_Enough, _dad projected loudly. He swam over to me and looked me directly in the eyes. He stared into my eyes for the longest time. He seemed to be searching for something. Something familiar…

_You have been imprinted on, _dad said as he broke out stare. I looked at him in confusion.

_I take it you want set up times so you can meet this Paul boy regularly, _he told me as if he already knew this.

I nodded at him. _Yes but how…_

_Take the night swifts from your brothers. You can see your Paul during daylight hours. If you want to change things up, work it out amongst yourselves. _

Without acknowledging any of us, he quickly swam back to our home.

_That was strange, _Sewell pointed out.

_Indeed, _Kaimu agreed.

_Maybe he has some kind of secret, _Kairav grinned.

_Don't be an idiot, _Becher glared. _Dad has never kept anything from us. He's got nothing to hide._

I guess he does have a point, I thought to myself. Dad doesn't keep secrets from us. Well, he doesn't keep big ones from us anyway.

I really hope there isn't something more to this whole thing. I have enough to think about right now…

(FOORAWWWW)

like that for instance.

_Dark Ones, _Becher hissed to all of us.

_There about to attack let's move, _commanded Kaimu as swam in the direction of the disturbance.

_Paul, I hope your nights going to be better than mine. _

…

That's it for this chapter.

Hope that you guys review and tell me your opinion.

See you next chapter ( at least I hope I see you next chapter).


	11. Wolf 101

Hello again all you fanfic readers to my story.

Before we start, I would like to give out some thank you's. I'd like to thank **KhairulJBlack** and **Julies Jewels** for reviewing my last chapter. I really appreciated that you two did that it means a lot. I'd also like to thank all the new people who subscribed to my story. I'm glad to see some people are enjoying what I'm writing.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

_Move faster Paul,_ I heard Sam tell me as we ran through the forest.

A growl was the only response I gave him as I tried to pick up the pace. I was making some good strides as I trekked through the forest. Unfortunately, I somehow lost control of my legs and found myself unable to make turns.

_I can't control my legs_, I called out to him in a slightly panicking voice.

_Focus Paul, you have to focus, _was all I heard.

I tried as hard as I could but nothing worked. Eventually I did the obvious thing, ran head first into a tree. The blow caused me to fall on my back and roll onto the ground.

_Ah fuck_, I hissed in pain as I stood up. I shook myself off trying to getting over my headache.

Hearing footsteps, I looked over to see Sam walking over to me with what could be thought of as an amused expression.

_How did my leg's freeze up, _I growled at him.

_I told you, you have to focus more, _I could hear the amusement in his voice. _You are now twice as powerful as you were before your change. Because of this, you have to put more thought and control into your movements or else your body won't respond the way you want it to. _

This is bullshit. I'm seventeen years old and I have no control of my body. It used to be one of the only things I did have control over.

_I know it sucks, _he said replying to my private thoughts. _It won't be like this all the time. Just until you get a hang of your new abilities. _

_Great, _I rolled my eyes internally. And _I wasn't talking to you._

He just snorted at me._ Tough, you can't block out any of your thoughts kid. Get used to it. _

_Why are we still here,_ I asked feeling a little frustrated. _We've been in these woods for three hours. Can't I just go home and sleep?_

_No, _he replied sternly. _You still haven't gotten down the basics of control and I don't want to send you home a raging lunatic. _

I growled_. Fine, fine! Let's just get this over with. Hurry up and tell me what to do._

I heard him sigh through the link.

_Stay focused. _He walked over to a large log next to us. Putting both of his paws on the log, he was able to push himself up as if to overlook something at a farther distance.

After a few second he got off the log and look to me. _Now you try and remember to focus. _

I snorted. It's just leaning on a log. How hard can that possibly be?

Following his example, I moved over to the log and put both on my paws on it. The very moment I did this the wood under my paws collapsed and caused me to slip and almost trip over it.

_What? _I looked over at the log in shock. _What the hell happened?_

_I told you, you need to focus, _Sam once again said sternly. _Right now you are like a child. You can watch me do something, know how I did it, but not be able to copy me unless you practice. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah I get. _Damn he sounds like a broken record. _Why am I listening to you again?_

_Other than the fact that I'm your leader and I have somewhat of a power of over you, _he replied blandly. _I was the first in our generation to phase so naturally I am able to guide on how to get use to your new abilities. _

_How'd you get so good, _I asked him.

He gave me a dull look. _Why painting dolls of course._

Oh great a smartass.

He snorted. _Takes one to know one._

I just glared at him.

He nodded to the log. _Try again. _

I just huffed and did what he said. Carefully, I laid my paws on the log again.

_Focus on how much of your weight you're putting onto the log, _Sam advised me.

Slowly, I began to push myself up on the log. I began to notice some of the wood starting to collapse again.

_Back off, _he ordered me in his Alpha voice. _When you notice you're losing control back off!_

Doing what he said, I eased up with how hard I was leaning onto the log. Only then was I finally able to full lean up over the log.

_I did it, _I said in relief. That was kind of tough.

_That's to be expected until you grow into your new body. This was your first stride but you have a long way to go until you reach the finish line. _

What? Where the hell did he get that?

_Cancer commercial, _I heard him answer. _It's been stuck in my mind all day._

_Whatever, can I go now?_

_It is kind of late isn't it, _he mused. _Since this was your first day as a wolf, I'll cut you some slack and let you leave early._

And with that he phased back into a human. Relieved to finally be able to go to bed, I quickly did the same.

I began to hobble on my feet tiredly as soon as I phased back. Sam put hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"That's another thing you have to get used to, phasing. Unless you do that more slowly you continue to get tired afterwards."

He handed me a pair of shorts which I readily accepted.

"Don't worry about school," he told me, "you'll most likely be too tired to go. Your parents already know about the phasing so it's fine."

Parents? I forgot about them. I wonder what dad thinks about this whole wolf thing.

"Be here tonight," he told me sternly. "You're going to be going on your first hunt."

I turn to look at him. We're going to be hunting for vampires. Sam told me all the basics of being a wolf and what we're supposed to do. But he just now said those words so casually. He made it sound like hunting wasn't a big deal.

"I know your probably scared and nervous about doing this," he seemed to be reading my mind, "but this is something we must do for our tribe."

"I never asked to be a killer," I told him feeling slightly angry at the situation. "I never asked to be some kind of mutant."

"And you think I did," Sam snapped his head toward me. "You think I asked for a reason to not go to college. You think I wanted to lose my girlfriend because I imprinted on her cousin.

I just huffed and leaned my head down.

He got louder as continued to speak. "Do you think Jared wanted to lose all his childhood friends because he couldn't be around them anymore? Do you think we take some kind of sick pleasure in ripping something to pieces while others sleep in comfy beds? Well, answer me!"

"No," I mumbled.

"Exactly," he nodded his head at me. "I don't like doing this just as much as any sane person would. But I do and continue to because I love La Push. I may not care for my father or a couple people here, but this place is worth protecting."

Wow. He really loves this place. Got to say I've never really thought about La Push as a place worth protecting. It's just where I live, the place where I was born. La Push has never been anything special to me.

"How can you feel so strongly about this place," I asked him.

He just shrugged at me. "Telling you would be pointless because you still wouldn't get it. That's an answer you'll have to answer yourself."

I just rolled my eyes and went on my way back home.

"Don't be late tomorrow," I heard him call out.

"I heard the first fucking time you said," I mumbled to myself.

Then I heard his smartass voice again. "I can still hear you."

Groan

…

That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Sorry for the lack of romance. I'm just trying to give you a little insight into pack life. Don't worry Seton and the love will back next chapter.

Hope to see you then.


	12. Life Changing Moments

Hi, hi, hi, all you beautiful people out there.

This has been a pretty good week for me. I'm feeling really good (I hope you guys had a good week to). Hopefully, next week will be a good week as well because I have a project to present for my sociology course.

Made some new changes to my profile. I decided to leave the last three summary choices up for discussion. Don't forget to vote for your favorite storyline/summary. Also, feel free to tell me which alternative storyline you think fits with a character in the wolf pack.

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers (**Julie's Jewels** and **crazychile**) and all my new subscribers for the support. I'm glad to see some people like my story.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

Right now I was having the best dream I have ever had. Seton and I were laying on a beach in Hawaii just enjoying the waves. This was convenient because the ocean was right next to our privately owned villa. The cool breeze fit perfectly with the calming motion of the waves we were admiring. Everything was so relaxing and peaceful, neither of one of us had a care in the world.

Turning in my arms, Seton turned his gaze to me. Looking into those beautiful sapphire like eyes let me know exactly what he wanted. I couldn't deny him anything. I rolled so he was beneath me, looking up at me lovingly. As I moved to down to capture his lips, I felt something wet splash on my face.

"Wake up kid," I heard somebody say amusedly.

I opened my eyes seriously pissed off. I looked across my room to see some guy I don't know smirking at me as he leaned on my door. I leaned up in position poised to attack him.

"Who the fuck are you," I snarled viciously. I felt my body start shake almost immediately after I spoke.

This guy, completely unfazed by me, continued to just look at me in amusement.

I'm gonna have to pound this freak. "Look you weird little…"

I then got interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around angrily to see that it was none other than my Seton.

Almost like magic I felt myself at ease. He sat down on the bed next to me and tried to wipe some of the water (I'm pretty sure it's water) off my face.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him carefully taking his hand in mine. "I'm alright."

He smiled at me with half lidded eyes. Leaning over kissed me softly on the lips. I responded to him in kind, kissing him back. As our lips began to meet each other's gently, our tongues danced together slowly. This felt like heaven. This wasn't a passionate kiss like the one we had before. This kiss was way for us to express how much we missed each other We were just enjoying the moment. As I moved to pulled him close to me I was stopped by another stream of water.

I looked over to see that guys hand outstretched as he looked at us teasingly.

"What the fuck…"

"Look I'm not going to stand here and wait while you make out with my little brother," he told me raising an eyebrow.

I stopped and looked from him to Seton who was looking at me apologetically.

"You two are brothers," I asked Seton. He nodded at me.

I didn't know he had another brother. Then again I don't know too much about him.

"Including me and Kaimu, he has two other brothers," the elder of the two answered.

Wow. I couldn't imagine having one sibling let alone four.

"The names Kairav," he told me smugly. "And I'm only here to tell you that Seton has to be home by seven for his shift."

Shift? Oh yeah, I almost forgot they were some kind of water people. To be honest I couldn't care less what Seton was. He was mine, and nothing was going to change that.

"See ya lovebirds," and with that Kairav left via my window. This left Seton and I alone in my room.

"So, um" I don't know why I feel all awkward all of sudden, "give me a minute to get changed so we can think of something to do."

He just did his typical smile and nod. I never got tired of it.

Getting distracted by my imprint I didn't notice how much I was pulling on my sheets and accidently ripped them in half.

"Oh shit," I groaned as I held to the pieces on my sheets. Sighing, I tossed them aside and moved to my closet.

Trying to ignore that little slip up, I picked out a casual shirt and jeans and slammed the closet door shut. Unfortunately, I slammed it a little too hard as it came crashing down on my head seconds later.

I growled to myself. This was getting irritating.

Snickering was coming from across the room. I looked over to see Seton stifling his laughter at my misfortune.

Seeing him so happy made me see the humor in this as well. I did look kind of ridiculous.

"You think this is funny," I asked in a mock serious voice.

He just shook his head, continuing to muffle himself.

I threw the door off me and put on my clothes.

"I'm kind of new to this whole wolf thing," I told him, "I don't have that much control over myself."

Seton just hummed in agreement.

I suddenly felt my stomach growling loudly.

"I'm starving," I rubbed my belly. "You want something to eat?"

Seton just waved his hands in disagreement.

"Alright, I'll just get something real quick and then we can leave."

I left my room and went down stairs to find something quickly. I didn't want to make Seton wait too long.

I rummaged around the cabinets trying to find something but came up with nothing. Finally, I found a box of pop-tarts next to the toaster. I took the whole box with me. Given my hunger I'll probably finish it in a matter of minutes. As I was just about to go back up the stairs, I heard the voice of the one person I despise the most.

"Hello son," I heard him say to me as he came into the house.

Just hearing his voice is getting me angry. Taking a couple deep breaths I turned around to face him.

"I thought you were at work," I said tonelessly.

He smirked at me mockingly.

"I just thought I'd check up on my favorite son," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes already growing tired of his games.

"Whatever." I turned to go back up stairs.

"Hold it," I heard him demand of me.

"Or what," I snapped back to him, "you can't beat up on me any more old man. I could break you in two."

I felt a sense of satisfaction run through me as I saw his expression falter at my words. But, my moment of triumph was short lived as he threw his head back and laughed.

"What the hell is so damn funny," I asked demandingly.

He composed himself and looked at me with a sneer. "Do you really think you could get away it? I mean more to this tribe than you could imagine."

What? What was he talking about?

"I'm the best thing to ever come out of this worthless tribe," he told me smugly, "I own the most successfully construction company in this entire state! I've singlehandedly made the name "La Push" worth something to society. I am the most important person here, do you really think the tribe would let you get away with doing any harm to me."

This man is completely insane. He honestly thinks he is the most important person in this tribe. Plenty of people in this tribe have gone on to be successful members of society. Hell, Billy Black's daughter got accepted into Harvard last year.

"You're fucking crazier than I thought if you think that everyone sees you as some kind of god," I shouted to him, "and besides I can just Sam read my mind and prove what kind of man you really are."

He snorted at me. "Typical, I see you didn't do your homework again you failure."

I said nothing back, but instead started to shake a little more in anger.

"According to Sam, you little mutants can see into each other's mind and imaginations. How would he know what your showing him isn't something you made up?"

"I'm a part of the pack of course they'll believe me," even from my ears that sound like a weak defense.

"Oh really," he replied in amusement. "You really think they would choose to believe you over me? I've set myself to look like the perfect father and husband. Not to mention your idiot of a mother sings my praises all the time. Why would the tribe believe you, the troubled child, over me, the star of the tribe?"

I growled at him fiercely. I knew he was right. I knew the tribe would never choose me over him, and I hate him so much for it.

He laughed at me again. "Come you failure, let's see you do something. I'll be popping champagne when the tribe decides to put you down afterwards."

Feeling the anger taking over me I made to pounce on him.

Suddenly, a wall of water came between me and my father. Seton apparently slipped past me on the stairs and moved as if to protect the man I hate the most in the world.

"What the hell is going on," I heard my father demand from the other side of the water wall.

"Get out of the way Seton," I growled at him.

He shook his head and held him arms out protectively. This really pissed me off. It's not enough that this man made it so everyone in the tribe was against me, but now he turned me own imprint against me. He will pay!

"Seton," I said warningly, "this is the last time I'm going to say this. Get out of the way now!"

Again, he chose not to listen to me.

I snarled at him. "Move it!"

What happened next will be forever imbedded in my mind.

I swung my hand in a motion telling him to move out of the way. But unfortunately, I under estimated how close he was to me and my own strength. In my hand motion I hit him on his side. The blow caused him to go flying off and the hit the wall head on.

I paid no heed to the water dispersing in the air. I saw dad run out of the house, probably out of fear of seeing Seton's powers. But that wasn't important right now.

"Seton," I said in shocked. I looked from him to my hand just wondering what the hell happened. One minute he was standing in front of me and the next he was on the floor.

The look on Seton's face told me he was in more shock than I was. As he tried to stand up I noticed that he was clutching his side in pain.

The guilt I was feeling increased tenfold.

I did nothing to help him up. I was afraid, afraid of the rejection I was sure to receive. I can't have him reject me. I just can't.

When he did stand up he looked at me in confusion and betrayal.

"Seton," I didn't know what I could say. What do you say to someone in a situation like this?

Sighing, Seton looked away from me and took off out the door.

"Seton wait I'm…" I was brought speechless by the door slamming shut.

For the longest time I stood there just staring at the door. I was now left alone in this house. Every moment I spent in the horrible silence tore me apart piece by painful piece.

Finally, I dropped to my knees and buried my hand in my face in anguish.

What have I done?

…

That's it everyone.

Hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope to see you for the next one.


	13. Protective Brothers

Hey everybody, welcome back to another chapter of Life Choices.

How have you guys been doing this week? I've been doing great and I hope you have been to. I'm kicking ass and taking names in my classes and can't wait until this semester is over.

As always I'd like to thank my reviewers **KhairulJBlack, ShadowWolfDagger, and jacob black rulez** for reviewing and just telling me what you think of my little story. Thanks for the support guys.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(General POV)

Fleeing, the only instinct that went through Seton's head at the moment. He didn't even know where he was running to, but all his brain was telling him was that he had to get away and fast. His feet were moving at a speed he didn't think he could possibly achieve.

_What exactly am I running from_, Seton wondered to himself.

Am I running from Paul? No, I know that it wasn't completely his fault. It was just the situation that was the problem.

Am I running because I'm afraid? Again no, I could tell by the look on his face he regretted doing it.

Seton was so busy contemplating his current predicament that he didn't pay attention to what was in front of him. In the middle of forest, he collided with someone head on. Both of them fell to the ground rubbing their heads in pain.

Seton looked up to see that it was his brother Kairav.

_Kairav, what are you doing here, _Seton demanded angrily. He better not be spying on me, thought Seton.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down," Kairav held his hands out in surrender, "I still have a little time before I have to patrol, so I thought I'd hang around the surface for a bit and see the sites."

Seton narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's the truth. I have better things to do than spy on my little brother with his little boyfriend," he replied with a smirk.

Seton glared but took that as an answer regardless. As he tried to stand up he was met with resistance from his side. Seton hissed in pain as he tried to stand up.

Kairav raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You hurt yourself or something?'

Seton froze, fearing what was going to happen next. Knowing his brother he was probably going to blow this out of proportion if he found out what happened. And this is just referring to his carefree brothers reaction to injuries, heaven help us if the rest of my worrywart brothers find out about this.

_Yeah, I accidently ran into a table no big deal, _Seton told him awkwardly. He was never good at lying.

"Let me see," Kairav stood up and moved to examine the wound.

_It's nothing,_ Seton backed away from him covering himself up.

Ignoring his brother, Kairav shoved his hand out of the way. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw. An ugly looking bruise was forming on Seton's side. It seemed to be turning into a yellowish purple that looked absolutely horrid.

"What the hell happened," Kairav exclaimed in alarm.

_It's nothing, _Seton stressed worriedly. He really didn't want any melodrama to happen.

Kairav glared at him. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing? You got a big ass bruise on the side of your body. What happened?"

_It was an accident. _Seton looked down at his feet not feeling strong enough to look his brother in the eye.

"It was that boy wasn't it," Kairav growled. He started to march toward Paul's house. "That little bastard is so dead."

_No wait, _Seton held on to his brother's arm to stop him. _Let me show you what happened._

Through their connection, Seton showed Kairav everything that led up to the bruise from the argument, to Seton blocking Paul, to the blow actually connecting with him.

While seeing the blow by blow details did ease Kairav's murderous intent, it didn't change how angry he was.

"Let's go home," Kairav ordered dragging his brother in the direction of the ocean.

_But what about…_

"We're done here Seton," Kairav snapped, "you are not going back to him today. Hell, you'll be lucky if you ever get to see him again."

_What? But that's not…._

"Don't care," was all Kairav said pulling him harder to the ocean.

…...

_Do you think Seton's having fun on the surface, _Kaimu asked his brothers as they patrolled the perimeter of their home.

Sewell swam up next to him and displayed a worried look. _I hope that boy is treating him right. I couldn't stand it if Seton got hurt._

Becher glared at his worried brother. _If that kid does hurt Seton it won't be our little brother you'll have to worry about. It will be how we can cover up that Paul kids death after I fill him up with so much water that he implodes. _

Kaimu rolled his eyes. _Chill out Becher, I'm sure Paul it's going to try do anything stupid._

_He better not, _Becher scowled.

_You are completely dramatizing this, _they heard Seton yell through the link.

_No, you are just simplifying this too much, _Kairav was heard arguing back.

Looking up, they saw both of their brothers were swimming towards them, both completely engrossed in their conversation.

_Guys, _Kaimu said trying to get their attention.

_Exactly how am I simplifying this, _Seton demanded, _by thinking about this rationally?_

_No you're simplifying by not making this out to be a big deal, _Kairav snorted.

_Guys_, Kaimu tried again.

_I'm not saying that we should completely ignore it happened, _Seton rationalize, _but I don't want to be forbidden from seeing him just because of one little mistake._

Kairav raised his hand to him. _See there you go simplifying it again. What he did is not some little mistake._

_Guys, _Kaimu yelled out to them. The yell caused a loud vibration to go through their heads.

_Ah, _Seton cried out.

_What the hell, _Kairav glared at his elder brother.

_You two mind sharing with the rest of us what the hell is going on, _Becher said sarcastically.

Seton and Kairav both gave each other worried looks.

(One Explanation Later)

_WHAT_, Becher roared in anger.

_Becher, _Seton responded warningly.

The responses to the news were everything Seton thoughts his brothers were going to do. Becher is looking pissed off, obviously, Kaimu looked to be a combination of worried and angry, and Sewell looked like he was about to freak out.

_I knew we shouldn't have trusted those damn wolves, _Becher snarled to us.

_Will you knock it off, _Seton rolled his eyes, _I'm not even hurt that much, and besides you all saw that it was an accident so what's the big deal?_

_The big deal is little brother, _Kaimu chimed in before Becher could, _is that regardless of whether it was an accident or not it must be taken seriously so it won't happen again. _

_We can't have you around him if he can't control himself Seton, _Sewell, _with his strength there's no telling what he could do._

_Why aren't you angry that he hit you, _Becher raged. _You normally don't put up with that kind of crap. _

Seton just looked plain out frustrated at this point. _He's still adjusting to having his new strength. I can't fault him for having so little control. I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed at the minimal amount of control he has around his father, but it's not like it's something that can't be helped._

He turned to look at his brothers with narrowed eyes. _Besides, I seemed to remember you guys having "accidents" with your powers and messing some things up._

Seton smirked as his response gartered only mumbles.

_Let's just get Paul's side before we make any judgments alright guys?_

Becher sneered at me before finally complying.

_Fine, _he spat out, _we'll hear his side of the story and if isn't what we want to hear I'm taking him out._

Seton sighed in relief. _Thank you, I guess that's the best I can ask of you. When should we go and seem them?_

Sewell thought about it for a minute. _Let's give everyone a couple days to calm down and then go seem them._

The other three elder brother seemed to like that plan.

A couple days? Seton thought that was too long. He was worried about how Paul was doing and wanted to clear the air with him as soon as possible. Unfortunately, he doesn't have much of a choice with his brothers calling the shots.

_Agreed, _Seton replied in defeat.

As they all swam back to base, Seton couldn't help but focus the entirety of his thoughts on his loved one.

_I hope you're doing okay Paul. _

…

That's it for this chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Next chapter we're going to check up on Paul and see how he's dealing with everything.

Next chapter's going to be really interesting. I hope you guys read it.


	14. The Blame Game

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan again.

How have things been going with you guys, I hope that you all have been well. I'm feeling kind of nervous right now, next week I'm taking my finals and I don't know how I'll do. I'm pretty sure I have nothing to stress about, but I'm such a worrywart I can't help freaking out come test time.

I think for the summer I'm going to be updating this story on Monday's once a week. So every Monday be sure to look for a chapter.

Time for the thank you's. **KhairulJBlack, LiveFreeDieWell, and ShadowWolfDagger **thank you for reviewing and giving me your opinion. Also, thank you all my new subscribers for liking my story.

Now let's get one with the story.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

"You know it's not your fault," Emily told me gently.

Right now I was at Sam and Emily's house sitting across from them at their dinner table. I'm really not sure how I ended up here. All I recall is walking around aimlessly for hours and before I knew it I was getting dragged here by Sam. I didn't say anything when he sat me down, but after a few minutes, and Sam's alpha voice, I chocked and told both of them what happened with Seton.

"I beg to differ," I told her stoically.

"I don't," she replied with a shrug.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What makes you think that? What makes you think that I'm not one hundred percent responsible for what happened?"

"The entirety of the situation," she answered as if it was obvious, "you had no idea what was going to happen nor did you have any control over the situation."

"Yes I did," I retorted sharply, "I had control of myself and lost it. I went completely nuts and knocked Seton half way across the room!"

"You had control? Are you kidding me," she exclaimed, "when Jared first started phasing he accidently ripped off his car door because it was stuck, and he wasn't even angry when he did it either. Paul at this point you're supposed to have little control over your powers its natural."

"But it's not natural to beat down somebody just because you're angry," I grieved looking down into my coffee cup miserably.

I heard her sigh and, "Sam."

"I got this," I heard him reply in his always deep voice.

The room was enveloped in an uncomfortable silence as Emily left the room leaving Sam and I alone. I could feel his eyes borrowing into my head as I continued to stair downwards.

"Look kid," he said pointedly, "I know exactly what you're going through right now, but you've got to get over it and move on."

Something snapped in me at those words, all the pent up frustration and anger I felt at myself was about to come out.

I slammed my fist against the table making a small dent in it as I looked up glaring at my alpha fiercely. He didn't look at all fazed by my anger.

"What do you know about what I'm going through," I roared at him, "what do you know about my problems. Nothing bad ever happens to you Mr. Perfect. Mister never had a real problem before in his life."

At this point all I wanted to do was fight, I wanted to vent in the only way in knew how. I was expecting my taunted to get to him. I was expecting Sam to jump up and tackle me to the ground in anger, but it never happened. Instead he just sat there staring at me with his emotionless eyes.

Nobody has ever done this to before. Everyone I meet retaliates immediately when I mess with them.

Sam smiled at me and let out a small chuckle with no humor in it.

"What part do you think I don't know about Paul," he mused, "not hitting your imprint? I can tell you that I've done much worse to Emily. Ever notice those scars on her face there kind of hard to miss."

My eyes widen slightly at his words. Yes I did notice the scars on her face, I'm not an idiot, but I just didn't relate them to Sam.

He smirked at me. "Maybe you think I don't have father problems? Well I can tell you you're dead wrong on that subject to. My father is a complete and utter ass. He does everything in his power to make sure my mother is miserable, flaunting the women he's always with, coming over the house once in a blue moon talking about how much he regrets being with her and having me. He hates my mother and I with a passion and has no problem telling in detail how much."

I flinched visibly at that I had no idea his dad was that bad. I thought he had it made having a father that was never around, but I guess I was wrong.

"Life sucks Paul," he told me harshly, "and not just for you either it sucks for everyone. We all go through messed shit and get fucked over by life from time to time, and there's nothing you can do about. All you can do is suck it up and move on."

I looked at him in exasperation. "Move on? You expect me to just move on and forget everything that happened."

"Who said anything about forgetting what happened," he snorted, "you have to remember what happened so it will never happen again. Strive to better yourself so you will never be put in that kind of situation again."

That did make sense I guess. What am I saying, that makes a lot of sense. I've got to stop feeling bad for myself and train to make sure I don't slip up again.

Reluctantly, I nodded taking in all he had to say.

"Okay, I'll try," I reassured him.

"Good now go do something," he waved me off with a smirk, "Emily and I need to be alone."

I shuddered I did not need to think about what they would be doing alone with each other.

"Thanks for the image," I replied dryly getting up to walk out the door.

"Sure," he chuckled.

I practically sped walked to the door. I thought stopped me though as I at the door rail.

I wasn't really thinking about this before, but now that I'm leaving this thought won't leave me alone.

"Sam," I said nervously.

"Yes," I heard him ask from behind. I made a point not to turn around.

"Thanks for your help," I gulped, "and not starting a fight with me."

Nobody had ever done that before. Whenever I started a fight with someone they usually don't hesitate to attack. This was the first time someone had actually taken the time to sit down and talk with me rationally.

There was a small moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Anytime," he replied briefly.

And with that I walked away from the Uley house not bothering to look back.

…

"Paul," I heard somebody cry from behind me.

Turning around I saw that it was that Teresa chick from school.

I swear this girl is a stalker.

"How have you been," she smiled walking up to me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay I guess. Where did you come from?" 

"Hm? Oh, I live in that house right there," she pointed to the house right next to the one were standing in front of.

Strange, I just now noticed I was in front of Embry Call's house.

"You got buffer," she stated taking in my form, "have you been working out?"

I looked her up and down the narrowed eyes. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No silly," she giggled, "I'm just making an observation. Trust me you're not my type."

If I hadn't imprinted on Seton I might have been offended by that.

"Good cause I'm taken," I grunted.

Or at least I hope I'm still taken, I thought to myself.

"You looked kind of deep in thought earlier are you okay," she asked worriedly.

"I did something really stupid the person I'm going out with," I sighed "and I feel really guilty about it."

"You want to talk about it," she replied gently.

I gave her a mild glare. She's getting a little too personal.

Teresa held her hands in defense. "Sorry, it's probably none of my business."

Damn right.

"But I'm pretty sure whatever happened between you and whoever you are with can be forgiven just because of how guilty you are right now," she told me brightly.

I looked away giving her a grunt of appreciation. That was something I needed to hear.

"Whatever," I replied.

Just then the door to the Call's house opened to reveal Miss. Call exiting it. She was making her way to her car until she spotted Teresa.

"Teresa, how are you dear," Mrs. Call walked over and gave her hug.

"I'm fine Miss. Call how have you been doing," she replied returning the hug wholeheartedly.

Aw, so sweet. Excuse me as I stand here rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I'm doing great sweetheart how's," she stopped mid-sentence as she realize that I was standing right beside them.

As soon as she caught sight of me her face morphed from sweet middle aged woman to fierce beast.

It was kind of freaky.

"Get away from my house," she demanded angrily.

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you not hear me boy," she seethed at me, "get away from my property now!"

I guffawed at her. "Lady, who fuck are you talking to? Cause I know damn well you ain't yelling at me like some crazy bitch."

Right now Miss. Call was practically foaming at the mouth. It was kind of funny.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" You're just like your father in every way. God, I can't stand that man."

Huh? That was strange. People usually dislike me for what I do or say to them not because of my father. I thought everyone in the tribe bought into his whole, "I'm a good husband and father act," he displays all the time.

I guess I was wrong.

"What do you have against my old man," I asked her curiously. Even though there was so much to hate about that man I wanted to know what specifically she didn't like about him.

Teresa was just looking at the two of us frozen in shock.

She gave me an unladylike snort. "What don't I have against him? He's two faced, lying, woman abusing, dog that needs to be put down. He is truly the worst kind of man imaginable."

What the hell? She didn't answer my question.

"I already know all of that," I told her in annoyance, "but how exactly did he screw you over."

She paused and looked at me with something akin to sorrow before turning back into a beast again.

"You're such a clever child," she sneered at me, "figure it out yourself."

Miss. Call then stormed away from us, hopped in her car, and took off down the street at a clearly illegal speed.

Teresa furrowed her brow in confusion. "That was so strange. Miss. Call is usually such an upbeat happy woman. I've never seen her act like that before."

I shrugged off the question. I was already over that little scene. She was probably PMSing.

As I started to walk back to my house, I heard Teresa call out to me.

"I'm here if you need to talk," she told me.

I rolled my eyes. What is with this girl?

…

As I made it back to my house, I found myself unbelievably tired. I couldn't wait to crawl back into bed and sleep away my stress.

Luckily no one else was home at the moment so I wouldn't be bother by those two annoying people.

As I opened the door to my house I found some guy I never met in it. He was staring straight at the door as if waiting for someone to enter the house. He looked pretty built with tanned skin and familiar blue eyes.

"Who the fuck are you," I demanded slamming the door shut.

"The big brother of the boy you hit," he snarled.

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "You're one of Seton's brothers."

"The oldest of his brothers," he corrected sharply, "and I have a bone to pick with you."

Oh great, just what I need right now.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Look man, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for what happened. I screwed up big time and I swear that it will never happen again." 

"Oh I know it won't," he growled, "because you are going to stay the fuck away from my little brother from now on."

What? That is not happening.

I looked at him in annoyance. "Look man I told you I was sorry. I'll do anything Seton wants me to do to make it up to him, but I'm not going to stop seeing him just because of one stupid mistake."

Jumping off the wall he stomped over to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"If you don't choose to stay away from him I'll make you do it," he threatened.

Balling up his fist, he channeled some kind of energy causing his hand to glow in a harsh blue light.

Not knowing what was going to happen, I prepared myself for the worst. As he raised his hand up to strike me, I heard someone else burst in my house.

"STOP IT," I heard the person demand loudly.

This for some reason this caused Seton's older brother to stop what he was doing to look at said person at the door in shock.

As I craned my head over to see who else broke into my house I was stuck with shock as well.

"Seton?"

…

That's it for this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you come back to see what happens next.

Until then, see you next later.


	15. It's Gonna Be Alright

Hello everyone it's JessieMundaiFan again.

By the time you read this I will have taken my first set of finals on Monday. I have just one more day, Tuesday, until I'm free for the summer. Wish me luck on my finals guys!

Time for the thank you's. I'd like to thank **LiveFreeDieWell, misguided gh0st, Framing You, jacob black rulez** for reviewing and giving me your opinion on the chapter.

**WARNING**: At the end of the chapter there will some violence. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Now let's get on with the chapter.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Seton's POV)

"Seton," Paul spoke in awe, "you talked."

I ignored Paul temporally to focus on my brother.

"Why do you always have to be an ass about everything," I glared at him fiercely.

My body was still new to this whole talking thing so my voice was a little raspy and rough.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "This kid," he pointed to Paul violently, "needs an ass kicking and you know it."

"No he doesn't," I retorted sharply, "what happened was an accident, and accidents happen Becher. You of all people should know that."

He scoffed at me. "Well I think…"

"No," I snapped at him effectively shutting him up, "this is my decision and I forgive him for what happened."

As I heard Paul let out a sigh of relief I turned to look at him. He had a relaxed smile on his face as he stared back at me. I returned the smiled wholeheartedly blushing a little.

"Fine," Becher told me with a shrug letting go of Paul. He started toward the door. "I was only trying to look after my little brother."

I felt guilty as I heard the hurt in his voice. Just as he passed me I hugged his middle. I buried my face in his chest clinging to him.

"I love you big brother," I said into his chest.

I heard Becher sigh and ruffle my hair a little bit. "I love you to little brother. We'll talk later alright?"

Nodding, I let go of him and watched as he left the house.

"Seton," I heard Paul call out.

I turned to him, "Yes Pa…"

I was struck speechless as I felt him envelope me in a hug.

"Paul?"

He kissed the top of my head and stroked my cheek.

"You can't believe how happy I am that you aren't mad at me anymore," he said smiling down at me.

"I was never mad at you Paul," I admitted wrapping my arms around his shoulders, "you just shocked me that's all."

Impulsively, Paul grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Gripping his biceps, I returned the kiss with just as much passion. I felt a current of electricity flow through me as our lips kept meeting each other's. I shivered as he traced his tongue around my lips asking for permission to enter. With a small moan I parted my lips meeting his tongue with mine. For a short time we just stood their battling each other with our tongues. Paul, winning the battle, slowly mapped the inside of my mouth holding me closer to him.

As my moans began to get louder I felt something stranger happening to my throat. I released myself from Paul as I started to cough violently.

"Whoa Seton what's wrong," Paul asked my concernedly moving closer to gently pat me on the back.

I couldn't answer him as I was continuing to cough.

"Shit, we need to get you some water," he told me going to the kitchen.

I gestured with my hand I stopped him. Taking my finger, I summoned some water and made it flow in my mouth.

Slowly taking it all in, I managed to stop coughing but my throat was now starting to burn a little bit.

"You okay," he asked me worriedly.

"My throat hurts a little," I murmured roughly to him.

He grinned at me teasingly. "Probably from all the shouting you've been doing."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Maybe some rest will do you some good," he rubbed the back of his head, "I was going to take a nap anyway, do you want to join me?"

Thinking about for a split second I nodded at him. "Sure."

His grin widened as he picked me up bridle style and walk us upstairs.

"What are you doing," I choked, "I have pain in my throat not my legs."

"You shouldn't try to talk so much," he leaned down and kissed my head.

Pouting, I let him carry me to his room. Carefully laying me down on the bed, he crawled up next to me pulling me on top of him slightly. I laid my head on his chest as he put an arm around my waist.

"What time do you have to be home," Paul said with a yawn.

"Not until late tonight," I told him drowsily snuggling into his chest. Reaching over his counter he grabbed his alarm clock and set it for a time I didn't care much to pay attention to. Once done he dropped the little machine with a thud and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay," he whispered as the effect of exhaustion took its toll on him.

Almost immediately I joined him in dreamland feeling completely content and secure.

…

(A Couple Hours Later)

(RING! RING! RING! RING!)

I was awoken by a loud ringing sound near my head. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I saw it was Paul's alarm clock. I tried to reach over and turn it off but Paul had to strong of a grip on me.

"Paul," I shook him by his shoulders. My voice felt a little bit better but not by much. I guess I shouldn't talk so much at one time.

Not getting a response, I shook him harder. The only answer I got that time was him batting away my hands and some incoherent mumbling.

Annoyed by him, and that stupid ringing, I decide to use the impatient approach to waking him up. Extending my hand, I let water flow down onto his face like a water fall.

"Hey," he spluttered whipping his wet face. He looked at me with mock annoyance.

I simply pointed at his alarm clock. Reaching over his counter he turned it off.

"You could have done that," he grumbled nuzzling his face in my hair.

I gave him a blank look and just gestured to where he was gripping me on my waist.

"Oh shit," he torn his hand off of me like it was on fire.

"Dammit, not again! I didn't hurt you did I," he looked down at my waist expecting it for any bruises.

I rolled my eyes at him and lightly tapped him on the head.

"I'm fine," I told him calmly, "I hope you're not going to freak out every time I get injured."

Paul narrowed his eyes at me, "Nothing's going to injury you while I'm around."

Blushing, I kissed him on the cheek and got up off the bed.

"I have to go," I reminded him.

He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I have to go portal too."

Carefully, as to not draw attention to ourselves, we crept out of Paul's room and went downstairs. Luckily we didn't meet anyone on the way. Unfortunately, just as I made it out the door a voice came from behind us.

"Paul," I heard a female voice say hesitantly. I'm assuming it's his mother.

Quickly, Paul slammed the door behind me shutting me off from the two of them. I felt confused as I heard the sounds of argue coming from inside the house. I didn't have a clue what was going on.

After a minute or two Paul opened the door back up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Paul," I heard his mother say in outrage.

"Yeah, yeah I know," he said waving her off and slamming the door behind him.

"Crazy, stupid," I heard him mumbling to himself.

"Don't worry about it," he told me catching my worried look, "my mom was just being irritating and weird."

He started to pull me toward the forest with him. "Come on, we don't you to be late and have your brothers freak out on us." 

Putting away my concern for now, I allowed him to guide me into the forest.

About half way into the forest we heard a howl a little ways away from us. Paul stopped and looked in the direction it came from.

"That's Sam, I have to go," Paul told me reluctantly.

I nodded and pulled him into hugged. He returned the hug throwing his arms around my middle.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I replied into his shoulder.

"See ya," he said to me.

"Alright," I separated from him and started to walk toward the beach.

As I walked away I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

Today had been a good day.

…

(Paul's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at Seton wistfully as he walked away. I really can't believe how lucky I got imprinting on him. Finally I have somebody that isn't judgmental or quick to point fingers like everyone else in my life.

I am so grateful I have him.

Hearing Sam's howl again caused me to groan. I was still a little tired from all that's been going on lately and I really don't feeling doing much of anything.

I shrugged and phased into my wolf form.

_Better get this over with, _I said to myself running in the direction of the howl.

_Hey now, what's with that attitude, _I heard Jared voice come through my mind jokingly, _don't you want to spend time with your brothers._

_I don't have any brothers, _I retorted dryly.

_Aw, _he said mockingly, _sure you do little bro. _

_Little bro, _I repeated in anger, _I'm a couple months old than you dumbass._

_Hey, hey, hey, _he protested loudly. Using my sense of smell I ran over to the place where he was. Obviously Jared was in his wolf form along with me. I smelled Sam to but I didn't see him.

_Don't you disrespect me rookie. I will put you over my knee._

_Right, _I mentally rolled my eyes at him. _I'm so scared._

_Boys knock it off, _we heard Sam say warningly. I saw him come from down from a cliff and down to where we were. The black fur ruffled as he glared at the two of us.

Jared let out a mental sigh. _God Sam, why do you always have to be such a buzz kill?_

_Now is not the time Jared. We have a guest. _Sam pointed his head to the right.

Taking a whiff of the general direction, I was met with a horrible scent.

_God, what is that smell._ It smelled like a decaying dead body was around.

_That would be a vampire bro. _I saw Jared face scrunching up in disgust at the scent.

_Let's move, _Sam ordered. All three of us sprinted toward area the scent was originating.

Coming into a clearing we came across a deathly pale black haired man. Almost instantly he focused his attention on us.

"Wolves, how delightful," he said eyeing the three of us hungrily. Sam growled at him menacingly.

_Form a circle around him, _Sam told us. Complying, Jared and I got on different sides of him somewhat trapping him.

_Rotate around him._

Huh? I didn't get what this was all about but I did it anyway. Three of us started to circle around him.

The vampire's eyes didn't focus on any particular one of us, but instead he kept looking straight ahead.

_It's to keep up the element of surprise, _Jared said responding to my thought.

_Don't make a move until he does, _Sam ordered. _When he starts to attack I want you to take out his legs, Paul, and Jared your taking out his arms. I'm going for the head. _

_Got it, _Jared acknowledged. He was already eyeing the vampire's arms.

_Okay. _I got to admit I'm scared. It's not every day you fight a vampire.

"You all look so tasty," he licked his lips menacingly, "I usually don't go for animals but I'm starving."

He looked toward me with a sick grin on his face. I was stuck with awe with how terrifying he was. The way he looked at me put shivers down my spine. It was as if I was frozen in place.

"I think I'll have you first," and with that sped toward me.

I could hear Sam and Jared running to him as he came for me.

_Go for the legs Paul, _Sam ordered.

I tried to move but I couldn't. My body wouldn't respond to anything I told it to do. I could only stare at the vampire wide eyed as he slowly approached me.

_Paul, _I heard Jared cry frantically.

The vampire was standing right in front of me ready to pounce.

_Paul roll, _I heard Sam say in his alpha voice.

Having no choice but to obey I did just that narrowly avoiding the vampire.

Shocked that he missed me, the vampire was unprepared for Jared as he jumped up and bit into his arm.

"Ahh," he cried out in pain. Seeing him trying to shake Jared off brought me back to my senses.

Growling determinedly, I ran back over to the vampire and bit into his leg.

_Don't stop biting until the limb is completely off, _Jared told me.

Doing just that, I did my best to twist and turn his leg. I could hear his bones cracking under my teeth in my efforts.

Finally, I yanked off his leg as he let out a blood curdling scream. Jared ripped off his arm in the same fashion.

Wasting no time Sam came up and took the vampire by the neck. With a simple twist he ripped the head off and threw it off the vampire.

_How come he can to it so easily, _I looked toward Jared spitting out the limp.

Jared did what could be thought of as shrug. _I guess it's just an alpha thing._

_No, it's an experience thing, _Sam corrected. _Leave his body parts here, we'll burn him when the patrols over._

_Okay, _Jared said casually throwing away the arm in his mouth.

I don't get it. I fell totally disgusted with myself. How can they stand doing this?

_You'll get used to it Paul just give it time, _Sam reassured me. _You did well for your first fight._

I snorted at him. _I froze up._

_So did I in my first fight, _he told me.

_Me to, _Jared piped in.

Sam walked up to me. _This will get easier Paul just wait and see. It's going to be fine you're going to be fine. Until then we still have some more vampires to hunt so let's move!_

_Alright, _Jared said eagerly following the alpha.

_I'm going to be fine, _I repeated.

I liked those words.

…

That's it for this chapter.

I apologize for those that didn't like the violence. I just felt that the subject of the pack hunting vampires is really glossed over a lot and thought it deserved to be shown.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.


	16. Parents

Hello everybody it's JessieMundaiFan again.

I can't tell you guys how happy I am to be out of school for the summer. I am so happy to be able to relax and not think about school for a change. Also, I got my grades back and I was pleased to see I got all A's and one B. A couple of those grades I was surprised to see but I'm happy for them anyway.

Sorry I didn't update Monday, I've just been having some serious writers block lately. Sometimes I feel like I'm at a standstill with this story. I hope it goes away soon.

Time for thank you's. I'd like to give a big thanks to** Lita4Life** for reviewing and letting me know what you thought of the chapter. It means a lot when people review and I appreciate it a lot.

Remember italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…

(Paul's POV)

"Are you sure Sam," I asked him for like the fifth time.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Yes Paul I'm sure," he stressed, "you've had enough time to get use to your new body and abilities. You're ready to go back to school."

I was a little skeptical about that. Sam has been telling me for the last couple of days that I have been improving with my control, but I haven't noticed any difference.

"If you say you," I replied hesitantly.

"You're going to be fine," he reassured me, "and Jared will be there should anything go wrong."

"Jared. Always a pleasure to be around him," I said sarcastically.

The dude was beyond annoying.

"Have fun," Sam told me teasingly before hanging up the phone.

Sighing, I started to pack up my stuff to get ready for school.

Over these past couple of days, things have been going pretty good for the most part. My dad has been avoiding me, which I loved, and I've been able to see Seton every day.

I just hope school doesn't ruin my good mood.

"I'm off to school," I shouted to mom as I passed her on the couch.

"Have fun," she said focusing more on her show than me.

Rolling my eyes, I went to leave the house before a thought struck me.

"Hey mom," I said.

"What," she replied sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Do you know why Miss. Call hates dad," I asked her.

"What," she looked at me in confusion.

"When I was talking to an, um, associate next to her house she got pissed off and started cursing dad's name," I explained to her.

My mom looked at me for a moment before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Are you sure she wasn't mad at something you did and blamed your father for it," she accused me.

I barely flinched at that assumption. There was a time when I would have taken that to heart, but now the insults and accusations just roll off my shoulders.

"No mom," I told her tightly, "Miss. Call specifically said that dad is a 'he's a two faced, lying, woman abusing, dog that needs to be put down.'

"Oh my," she jumped in shock, "I've never heard Miss. Call saying anything like that."

I nodded at her. "Neither did her neighbor my, uh, associate. She said that Miss. Call is always sweet and kind."

"Hm, I guess I'll go over later today and talk to her," she told me.

She nodded at me gratefully.

"Thank you for telling me Paul, nobody should talk about your father that way."

"Whatever," I scoffed and left the house to go to school.

She completely missed the point of me telling her that.

…

(At School)

"Paul," I heard someone call out to me.

I turned around and saw it was those annoying leeches Trent, Cathy, and Steve.

"Where have you been? We whoa…," Trent stopped as he noticed how built I was.

"Dude, you got buff," Steve exclaimed in shock.

Cathy came over to me and started to stroke my left bicep.

"You look amazing Paul," she flirted batting her eyelashes at me.

I shuddered in disgust ripping my arm away from her.

That felt so wrong coming from someone other than Seton.

"How did you get like that," Trent asked.

I shrugged. "I did a lot of working out."

"Can you show me what you did," Trent asked excitedly.

I inwardly sighed to myself. This is starting to get a little messy.

"Bro," I heard an annoying voice call out.

I groaned as Jared ran over and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I got to show you something real quick. This way," Jared started walking us away from those three idiots so fast they barely had time to bat an eyelash at us.

"You're welcome," Jared told me pointedly.

I snorted at him taking his arm off of me.

"I didn't ask for your help," I reminded him.

"Yes but I did save you back there," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "What's your point?"

"My point is that," Jared stopped suddenly.

Looking in the direction he's staring at, I saw that he was staring at a somewhat nerdy looking shy girl as she walked into a classroom.

"Who is that," Jared asked in shock.

"I don't know. I think her name is Kim something," I looked at him to see he was smiling like an idiot, "why?"

"Kim," Jared repeated dreamily.

I started too shuddered in utter disgust until a thought struck me.

"Did you just imprint," I inquired of him.

He seemed to snap himself out of his daydream to look back at me in shock.

"I think I just did," Jared revealed sounding a little scared.

I looked at him to the classroom. "So go talk to her."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know what to say. And besides, isn't the late bell going to right any minute?"

"Well where is your classroom," I asked him.

"Room 202," he replied.

I looked at him dryly. "Room 202. As in the same room that girl just walked in?"

"Oh right," It seems the light bulb in his head finally decided to turn on as he rushed to his classroom.

"Thank Paul," he said as he ran into the room.

All I could do was shaking my head at his ridiculous antics.

"This is why I hate idiots," I stated before walking off to my own classroom.

…

(Later That Day)

Riiiiinnnngggg (the bell signified the end of fourth period)

Finally, I thought to myself.

"Hey Paul," Teresa greeted me as we walked out of the classroom.

"What," I asked none too politely.

"Good to have you back at school," Teresa nodded with a smile, "if you're wondering you didn't miss much. This month of school's been pretty dry."

"I wasn't wondering," I replied.

"Oh," she seemed shocked by this for some reason, "so then…"

I tuned her out as someone caught my eye in the hallway.

"Seton," I questioned.

Indeed it was my imprint walking toward me smiling happily. Not missing a beat, he came right up to me and hugged me tightly.

Instantly I returned the hug.

"What are you doing here," I asked him.

He smiled up at me. "I was let out early for patrol and I had nothing else to do. I went over to see you at Sam's house, but they just told me you were here."

"So you came to find me," I guessed with a smile.

It was good to see that Seton doesn't have a problem speaking for long periods of time anymore. It took him a couple days but he caught on fast.

Seton nodded.

"It took me forever to find you," he pouted, "this place is like a maze."

I chuckled at him. "Yeah, most schools are like that."

"Excuse me," a voice beside us squeaked.

I looked over annoyed at the interruption, while Seton looked curious.

Teresa was looking between the two of us with shocked and curiosity.

"Hi I'm Teresa," she outstretched her arm for Seton to shake.

Seton, not fully understanding human customs, just stared at the hand.

"Um, hello I'm Seton," he greeted kindly.

Awkwardly she dropped her hand and smiled at us.

It was just then that I noticed everyone in the hall was staring at us. Either they were being discreet, trying to act like they weren't looking at us, or they were just outright staring.

Another reason why I hate stupid people, I thought to myself feeling utterly annoyed.

"Are you new," she asked my imprint, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"No I'm not new, I just live really close," he sort of lied, "I'm just here to get Paul."

Teresa nodded understandingly.

"You and Paul must be pretty good friends," she assumed.

"We're not friends we're dating," Seton replied bluntly. He had no shame in admitting that in front of a crowd.

Like a flame burning in a forest, rumors started spread the second after Seton opened his mouth.

Surprisingly, that wasn't the annoying part of all this. I couldn't care less what the loser's in this school think of me, what's annoying is that I can hear every single one of these idiots talking about me.

_Oh my god! Did you hear that?_

_No fucking way. _

_That boy is so lying._

_I can't believe that Paul kid is gay._

_They have to be gay, just look at how close those two are._

_This is unbelievable. _

I inwardly growled to myself. This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Oh," Teresa blinked at us, "that's a shock."

"Why," Seton asked.

Teresa shrugged. "I don't know. Just didn't think of it happening."

"Think of what…"

"Okay, let's go," I interrupted pulling Seton to the schools exit.

"Wait up," Teresa called out.

"We got to go," I told her walking even faster.

"I didn't mean sound negative or homophobic if that's what you got from me," she yelled.

She sounded so pathetically desperate I felt I had to answer back. Maybe it will get her to stop following us.

"I know," I yelled back, "don't sweat it."

Thankfully, the clicking of her heels stopped and I was able to relax a little. I pushed opened the doors of the school and guided Seton and I down the street to my house. As we hit the sidewalk I started to walk a little slower.

"Paul did I do something wrong," Seton asked me innocently.

I shook my head at him. "No you didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure because you took us out of there pretty fast," he replied.

Sigh. How could I explain this to him?

"Seton," I started out slowly, "there are a lot of dumb beliefs in this world. A lot of people around the world hate people for something they can't control like race, family, and even sexuality."

"What are you trying to say Paul," Seton inquired.

What am I trying to say?

"Well because of all the hate, most people that like someone of the same gender tend to hide themselves or in other words 'hide in the closet'. You just took me out of the closet by shouting out that we we're dating."

"I did," he asked hesitantly.

I nodded at him.

"Oh," Seton looked down depressed, "did you want to hide our relationship? Are you afraid of what people will say about us?"

"Absolutely not," I quickly interjected.

I grabbed him by the chin and made him look me in the eye.

"I could never be ashamed of you or what we have," I whispered to him, "I love you too much."

"Oh Paul…"

"Those whispers I was hearing were just getting on my nerve's that's all," my voice quickly turned to annoyed remembering what those stupid people had to say.

Seton smiled and reached up and kissed me. I returned the kiss, slowly expressing my love for him. As we broke away I couldn't help but smile as he looked at me with those eyes I love so much.

"Mom stop," I heard someone cry out.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw in the distance my mom and Miss. Call arguing in the middle of the street while Embry was trying to break them up.

I sighed, feeling frustrated.

Seton raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"Let's go check it out," I said reluctantly.

I really don't feel like dealing with anymore drama.

As we approached them, we were able to get a glimpse of what they were arguing about.

"Don't play games with me Sherry," Miss. Call shouted, "you know good and well why I hate your husband."

"No, I do not Carey," my mom responded, "why do you hate my husband."

She gazed at her worried son for a moment.

"Embry go inside," she urged him.

"But mom,"

"Embry go inside the house now," she ordered sternly.

Embry slowly started to comply, until we saw a car speed in our direction. Imagine my surprise to see my old man run out the car looking at my mom furiously.

"Sherry, what the hell are you doing," he roared stomping over to them.

"Paul," Seton looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry Seton, he not going to do anything in public," I reassured him.

At least I hope he doesn't do anything in public.

"Haven't seen you in a while Derrick," Miss. Call greeted my dad angrily.

He snorted. "Why the hell would I want to see you Carey?"

"I personally don't want to see you," she sneered, "but would it kill you to visit your son once and a while."

Silence, was the only answer that she was given.

Embry, Seton, and my mom looked completely shocked by this revelation. My dad didn't look the least bit affected by this however.

I, on the other hand, didn't display anything on my face. My mind was still too busy reeling from what was just revealed.

"Dammit it all," I mumbled.

I thought I said no more drama.

…

That's it for this chapter.

What did you guys think of it? I was a little skeptical about this one.

Hope you guys liked it and I'll see you next time.


	17. Brothers

Hello again everyone its JessieMundaiFan with yet another chapter of this story.

How's life been going for you guys? I hope things have been running smoothly for everyone like they have for me. I've been really happy lately because he finally decided to replace his van which was stolen while he was at work. He had been so adamant about finding his van for the last four months. Finally, mom was able to break him down into agreeing to get a new car. Of course, he loved it instantly.

Sorry for the long wait, I just had a big case of writer's block. I'm curious to see if anyone actually missed this story or not.

Remember, italics are thoughts.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(Brief Recap)

"_Haven't seen you in a while Derrick," Miss. Call greeted my dad angrily._

_He snorted. "Why the hell would I want to see you Carey?"_

"_I personally don't want to see you," she sneered, "but would it kill you to visit your son once and a while."_

(End Recap)

(Paul's POV)

"Wait what," Embry blinked in confusion.

"Derrick what is going on," Sherry cried out.

My dad glared at Miss. Call fiercely.

"Don't worry about it Sherry just get in the car," he growled.

"But I…"

"Get in the car," dad shouted at her angrily, "we'll talk about this when we get home."

With only a little bit of hesitation, mom let out a huff and did as she was commanded to do.

Well that bit of strength didn't last long, I thought sarcastically to myself as I saw my mom obey my father like a dog.

I looked on with caution as my dad approached Miss. Call.

"Look Carey," he growled lowly, "I don't care about you or your little fantasy's but leave me out of them."

"Fantasy's," Miss. Call repeated in shock, "how is it a fantasy that Embry is your son? I was intoxicated one night and you took advantage of me."

Dad rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, now you trying to play rape victim now," dad sneered, "you're just another bitch out for my money."

"What money," Carey asked in exasperation, "you may be a big name in this hick town, but you're not much outside of here."

Dad narrowed his eyes at her.

"That doesn't even matter," dad replied simply, "because there's no way in hell I will ever at admit that 'kid' is my son."

Dad looked at Embry like he was some kind of disease. Embry one the other hand, look like a dear caught in headlights not really knowing what to feel right now.

Damn, I actually feel bad for the kid.

"Don't you look at our son like that," Miss. Call snapped, "he didn't asked to be a part of this just like I didn't."

In a fit of rage, dad grabbed Miss. Call's shirt collar bringing her closer to him.

"That is not my son," dad yelled in her face as she winced.

"Get off my mom you asshole," Embry growled running over to them to throwing dad off her.

"Stay here," I told Seton. He nodded in agreement.

I went over just as dad elbowed Embry in the chin knocking him down.

"Don't touch me you bastard child," dad shouted.

Quiet easily, I threw dad off of Miss. Call and hurled him to the ground.

"Embry," Miss. Call cried out and looked to see if her son was okay.

I glared down at my dad angrily.

"Just go home old man," I fumed, "or things are going to get really ugly. I know you like hitting woman but enough is enough!"

Dad returned my glared slowly stood up. Taking a look around and seeing that he wasn't welcome here, not like he ever was, dad did indeed decide to leave.

"You'll pay for that you worthless bastard," dad seethed at me before getting in his car and taking off down the street.

I sighed in relief as I was finally able to relax without him here.

Seton ran over to me and hugged my middle. I looked down at him fondly as he stared up at me with a smile.

"Is it true?"

I looked over to see Embry staring at his mother in betrayal.

"Paul's dad is really my dad to," Embry asked quietly.

Carey let out a sigh.

"Yes it's true," she admitted, "I've wanted to tell you but I just never did." 

"Why didn't you tell me," Embry choked.

"I-I was a-ashamed of myself," Miss. Call stammered as tears developed in her eyes, "I've always hated that man. Sleeping with him was the worst experience of my life. When I was pregnant with you he absolutely refused to admit that you were his."

She grabbed her son by the shoulders.

"That man is just pure evil and nobody should be subject to that."

I snorted.

You could say that again.

"I can't believe that he's my father," Embry cried, "I've always wanted and dad and now I found out that he doesn't want me.

"Embry…"

"I hate this," Embry shouted breaking away from his mother, "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!"

Anger seemed to be building within him. I could see his muscle tightening and skin growing redder.

My eyes widen as I recognize the obvious signs.

Embry was beginning to phase.

As his shaking increased even more I sprang into action.

"Miss. Call get inside the house," I ordered her helping get back on her feet.

"Why what's going on," Miss. Call asked me in confusion.

"Embry is starting to phase," I told her grimly.

Miss. Call gasped and looked at her son in fear.

"A-Are you sure," Miss. Call asked worriedly, "how can you tell?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her and reply with a sarcastic remark. Now was not the time to be asking stupid questions.

"I've been through it," I told her, "now go inside I'll take care of him."

Reluctantly, Miss. Call nodded and started slowly walking to her house.

"Alright, but please don't hurt him," she pleaded.

"I won't," I nodded as she slammed her door shut.

Seton touched my hand gently to get my attention.

"I'll run and get Sam and tell him what's going on," he informed me.

I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Be careful," Seton said to me before running off to Sam's place.

I turned around to see Embry getting ready to shift into his wolf form. Sure enough, in the next couple of seconds he exploded into a mass of teeth and fur.

He looked around in anger before taking off into the forest.

In a rush, I phased and followed as fast as I could.

_Slow down Embry, _I ordered through our link.

Unfortunately, he just ignored me and continued running to god knows where.

_Its times like these I wish I was an alpha, _I thought to myself dryly.

All of a sudden, he stopped and started tearing apart trees, the ground, and whatever else was close to him.

I kept myself at a safe distant as he went on a murderous rampage against the environment. At least it isn't me.

Vaguely, his thoughts started clearing up and I was able to hear what Embry was thinking.

_This isn't fair! This isn't fair! This isn't fair!_

_What isn't fair, _I asked through our link.

Maybe if I can get him to talk he'll start to calm down.

His rampage continued as he started to dig in the ground at random spot in the dirt.

_One of the only things I wanted in life is a father,_ he confessed sorrowfully, _and I can't have one._

Just then, I was shown images of an array of different kids hanging out with their dads and having such a good time.

The cutesiness of those scenes was making me sick.

He stopped pummeling to the ground as he dropped to the ground.

_I've always felt incomplete without a father, _Embry said in his depression, _now what am I going to do?_

_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, _I snapped.

_What, _he snapped me in shock, _Paul?_

I know that I'm supposed to be nice right now, but this whole Embry/Dad thing was getting on my nerves.

_You don't need a father to get through life, _I told him, _there are plenty of people that grow up without a father, without both their parents, and turn out fine._

_Easy for you to say, he loves you, _Embry gave me a nasty look.

_Oh really, _I replied dryly.

I showed this ignorant kid all the things my dad has put me through. Slowly, I revealed to him how many times I got the shit beat out of me for looking at him the wrong way.

Needless to say it shut him up.

Embry looked down at the ground in shock. I could tell that he had a hard time believe what he just saw flash before his eyes.

_You don't need a father like that, no one does, _I told him quietly.

Carefully, I moved closer to him making sure to make myself look non-confrontational.

_He's pure evil, _Embry cried out in shock.

_You could say that, _I replied.

_How did you put up with him for so long, _Embry looked at me in amazement.

I titled my head to the side.

_It's not like I have anywhere else to go, _I informed him.

My ears rose up as I heard the sound of large footsteps approaching us.

_Paul, _I heard Sam shouted in his booming voice, _Seton came over and told me what's going on. Is everything okay?_

_Everything's fine Sam, _I looked to Embry in hesitation, _at least I think everything is._

Embry gave me a nod.

_Yeah, everything's fine, _Embry reassured me. Just then, Embry's feet started to wobble.

_What's going on, _Embry said in panic, _I suddenly feel so tired._

_It's just the aftermath of turning into a gigantic wolf for the first time, _I told him bluntly as strange as my words were.

_I feel so…_

His words were cut off as he fell to the ground. Slowly, he turned back into his normal human self (albeit a little more muscular).

Who the hell is going to carry him? It's sure not going to be me.

Luckily, Sam just arrived from behind us.

_What happened,_ Sam asked sternly.

_I'll explain on the way back to your place, _I reassured him.

_But while were walking you'll have to carry Embry._

…_..._

…and that's all the drama that went down," I had just finished explaining everything that happened with dad and Miss. Call.

Sam grunted as he carried Embry on his shoulders. I'd imagine that he's pretty heavy.

"That's rough," Sam shifted his shoulders, "you know you could help carry your brother ya know."

I winced at the word brother.

"I'd love to Sam," I smirked, "but we're already at your house."

Indeed we has just arrived at the Uley home we're I could see my imprint waiting from me. Not skipping a beat, I walked over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and moved us into the house.

"How did it go," Seton asked gently.

"No real trouble I guess," I shrugged.

Sam walked into his home and carefully placed Embry on his couch.

"I'll call his mom and tell her he's alright," Sam decided moving to the kitchen where his phone was.

Seton and I sat at the table in an unreadable silence, it didn't feel uncomfortable but it wasn't relaxing either.

"You're taking all of this well," Seton looked at me in confusion.

I blinked down at him.

"Taking what well," I asked.

Seton raised an eyebrow at me.

"The fact that you're an older brother," Seton told me as if it was obvious, "you don't really seem all that surprised about it."

Oh, that.

"I'm not surprised," I chuckled darkly, "with how often my dad goes out at night and turns up later the next morning, I already guessed he was sleeping with other women besides my mom. Hell, I thought he had a secret family all this time so to find out that I have a younger brother is not really a shock to me."

Seton gave looked at me saddened.

I rubbed his cheeks gently.

"Don't give me that look," I breathed, "I hate it."

He slid his chair closer to mine and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Are you at least happy," Seton asked me, "about being an older brother I mean?"

Happy? I wouldn't say I was happy about finding out I am an older brother. I'm more indifferent than anything.

"Not really," I confessed, "I don't even know how to be an older brother."

"Maybe you can ask my brothers," Seton suggested brightly.

I gave him a blank look.

"Okay, maybe that might not be such a good idea," Seton chuckled, "but I'm sure it's not hard you just have to find a way to communicate with each other and I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Communication," I questioned, "why is that so important?"

Seton rolled his eyes at me.

What?

"If two people in a relationship, whatever kind it is, can't communicate with each other then there are going to be problems," Seton told me looking amused that I didn't get that.

"Oh, well I'm new to this whole relationship business," I responded trying to make up for my sudden bout of cluelessness.

Seton chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're going to love being a big brother Paul, I just know it."

…

Sam had agreed to let me stay the night at his house because he assumed that I probably didn't want to go home tonight.

I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was just today's events playing back in my head, or maybe it was the realization that my kid brother was on the floor below me. Either way, I wasn't getting a wink of sleep.

Feeling my throat getting a little dry I decided to get something to drink. I'm not sleeping so I might as well get out of bed.

I went into the kitchen being careful not to wake up Embry. I grabbed a glass off the counter and slowly poured myself some water from the kitchen faucet.

"Paul," I heard him cry out, "is that you?"

Dammit! I didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"What," I asked not turning around to look at him.

"How do you feel about the whole brother thing," he asked quietly.

Again with the feelings. Will people stop asking me about those?

"Nothing really," I answered honestly, "you know nothing has to change about us. We can still ignore each other."

"I don't want us to ignore each other," I turned around to see Embry eyeing me from the couch desperately.

"Not after all that stuff you showed me about what your dad does to you," Embry whispered, "nobody should have to go through that."

That reminds me.

"Speaking of those memories I show you, let's keep those to ourselves," I suggested.

"Why," Embry said in shock, "that guy should be locked up."

"Forget him," I growled, "I just don't everyone else in the pack knowing about all that stuff."

"But why," Embry asked in confusion, "they could help you."

"It's none of their business," I denied stubbornly, "just do me this favor okay?"

Embry sighed and looked at me tiredly.

"Alright, I'll keep your secret. I guess that's what brothers do."

Strangely enough, that title didn't make me flinch this time.

"Maybe we can give this brother thing a shot," I suggested reluctantly.

I saw Embry face light up in smile.

"For now just get some sleep," I ordered, "you need it."

"Yes sir," he saluted mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs.

Maybe this brother thing won't be so bad after all.

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	18. Brother's Day Out

Hey everybody its JessieMundiaFan giving you another chapter of my story.

I know I'm kind of late but, happy belated Independence Day! I hope all of the people who celebrate on the fourth of July had fun and enjoyed yourselves. I had a lot of fun the fourth of July. I got to see so many different kinds of fireworks that night and eat so much food it was awesome.

What would one of my author's notes be without thanking my reviewers? Of course I would like to thank for reviewing and giving me some much needed support during this story. Thanks again everyone for the support I really appreciate it!

Crazychile: Shh! I'm building up to those scenes. Just give me a little bit of time. There will be some of those scenes though I promise.

Let's get one with the chapter.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

Life at the Patton residence was surprisingly, normal (or as normal as normal could be in that house).

Paul's father still walked around the house like he was king of the world, and his mother acted just as oblivious as always to her husbands horrible nature.

This didn't really take Paul by surprise when he came home the night after all the Embry drama happened.

That next morning he confronted his mother who was busy making breakfast for her husband (and only him mind you).

"So what's the excuse you're going with," Paul asked her as he leaned on the kitchen wall casually.

She had the nerve to give him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean Paul," she asked him innocently.

In order to save them some time, and more importantly his sanity, he decided to answer himself for her.

"Are you going with the whole 'I don't believe her thing' or are going with the 'I'm just going to ignore everything that happened' shtick," Paul asked a little cynically.

His mother sighed.

"Paul, what happened yesterday is something I cannot ignore," Mrs. Patton told her son.

Paul raised an eyebrow at him feeling slightly shocked.

"But it's not something that can't be healed with time," she finished.

Paul had to bit his lip in order to hold his bitter laughter. For second there he was actually thinking that his mom gained a backbone.

"Your father explained to me that what happened with Miss. Call was a mistake he made when he and his friends took out drinking against his will," she started to explain.

"Friends," Paul let a small chuckled come out of his mouth. That statement was just too funny for him not to laugh at.

What friends does that man have? He only has brainless flunkies.

"He kept… that child…a secret for so long because he was ashamed of what had happened," Paul's mother told him.

For some reasons she seemed angry at Embry when in reality all he did was exist.

"Mother that was truly a touching story," Paul held a hand up to his chest, "and you know what would make it even better."

"What's that Paul," his mother asked with narrowed eyes.

"If I was a dumbass and actually believe that bullshit," Paul snarled, "I can't believe you're going to stand there and tell me that you don't have a problem with your husband, the man you married, cheating on you with another woman and having another child!"

His mother gasped and glared at Paul.

"It's not that I don't have a problem with it," Mrs. Patton snapped at her son, "it's just that there's no point worry about this when we could be moving past this."

"That's what he told you isn't it," Paul nodded angrily, "just because he says something doesn't means it's true. You have your own mind mom use it!"

"Paul you couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through right now," his mother told him, "yes I will admit that I am hurt by this, but I'm going let this ruin what your father and I have. I love him and it doesn't matter what he does that's not going to change anything.

In an instant, the anger in Paul's face dissipated. A look of realization came onto his face as he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"He's broken you," Paul said.

"What," Mrs. Patton raised an eyebrow at him

"That man has completely and totally broken you," Paul told her shaking his head in shame, "it doesn't what he say or what he does, it doesn't matter to you. He has complete and total control over you."

"That's not control Paul," Mrs. Patton replied angrily, "it's called being in love.

"No it isn't," Paul responded passionately, "I'm in love and let me tell you that's not how I feel. Seton is the person I care the most about in life, I think the world of him, but I would never act the way you act with dad, not ever!"

"Paul…"

"I'm done," Paul threw up his hands in defeat and walked out of the kitchen, "mom I do love you but you need help, you and that psychotic husband of yours."

Paul's mother reached over to touch her sons hand only for it to be slapped away.

"I am done," Paul repeated with emphasis.

Without another word, Paul stormed out of kitchen.

"What the hell is going on down here," Paul's father yelled stomping down the stairs.

"Go to hell old man," Paul growled walking to the door.

"Don't you dare walk out that…"

His words were cut off from Paul slamming the door in his face.

Paul sighed heavily taking in what had just happened.

He had pretty much disowned his own family (if you really want to call those two people family). This felt surreal to the young Quileute male. The only thing that really kept Paul from running away from home, which he contemplated doing countless amounts of times, was his mother. For the longest time he felt that he only stayed in that house for her benefit, but now that he wants nothing do with her anymore he doesn't know what he should do.

Does he really want to go back into that house? Will he even stand to be in that house anymore?

These are questions that even Paul himself can't answer.

Maybe going to Sam's place will help me clear my mind, Paul thought to himself.

Paul made to the Uley house in record time. He's been going coming here for so long he actually figured out a quick route here.

"I'm bored," he heard Embry groaned from inside the house.

Paul chuckled to himself before walking in the house.

"Why can't I go hang out with Jake and Quil again," Embry asked.

"It's too dangerous Embry," Sam lectured, "you don't have enough control over your new powers and you might hurt someone."

Embry laid his head down on the couch sadly.

"Those two will be joining us soon though," Sam reassured him, "so you won't have to ignore them for long."

"Really," Embry's head snapped up with a grin on his face.

Sam nodded with a smile.

"Billy told me that Jacob's muscles were growing at a rapid rate and Quil's father said the same, only a little slower for Quil."

"That's awesome," Embry exclaimed before his mood deflated again, "but what should I do until then?"

Sam threw a look at Paul.

"Maybe you could spend the day with you older brother," Sam gave him a pointed look, "I'm sure he won't mind."

A brief look of panic crossed over Paul's face at Embry curious look in his direction.

Today was not a day he felt like doing some brotherly bonding.

"As much as I would love to I can't," Paul replied.

"Why not," Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because, um…"

"Hi everyone," Seton greeted as he came into the house.

"Seton," Paul grabbed his imprints shoulder and pulled him closer to himself.

"Seton has plans for the two of us today," Paul looked down at his imprint with a hopeful look in his face, "don't you."

Seton blinked up at his imprintee in confusion before giving him a smile.

"Actually I do have plans for us. It's something that's going to be really fun," Seton replied easing Paul's mind.

"Aw," Embry pouted, "now I have sit in the house all by myself."

"You could come with us," Seton told him.

"I can," Embry asked optimistically.

Embry was told about Seton's people a little while earlier and was very excited about meeting some more merpeople (even though he didn't really know Seton all that well).

"He can," Paul questioned with a groaned.

"Sure," Seton reassured him gently, "Paul and I are going to hanging out with my brothers. We could make this an all brother's outing."

Embry seemed happy to be able to do this while Paul looked at his imprint like he was crazy.

"An all brother's outing," Paul raised an eyebrow at him, "did you forget that your brothers hate me?"

"My brother's don't hate you," Seton rolled his eyes at him, "they just strongly dislike you."

"That's better," Paul replied sarcastically.

"You haven't hung out with all of my brothers at the same time and the one you didn't meet, Sewell wants to see you," Seton grabbed Paul's hand in his.

"Please," Seton pleaded looking up at his imprintee with his big blue eyes.

Paul struggled not to look at him. He knew that if he did this would be over. Paul took one small peek at him.

"Fine I'll do it," Paul grumbled after a second of that look.

"Yay," Seton and Embry cheered.

"I knew you'd say yes," Seton kissed Paul on the cheek.

"Whatever," Paul mumbled, "Embry hurry up and get ready."

As Embry rushed off to find some clothes, Sam threw a teasing look in Paul's direction.

"Shut up," Paul mumbled.

…

"Over here Seton," his brothers called out to the younger merboy at the sandy beach.

"Come on," Seton grinned dragging both of the Quileute's with him.

"Paul you remember my brothers Becher, Kaimu and Kairav don't you," Seton asked.

"How could I forget," Paul replied looking at Becher pointedly.

"Well this is my third older oldest brother Sewell," Seton dragged his shy older brother to his imprintee.

"Nice to finally meet you," Sewell smiled sheepishly, "Seton has told us nothing but good things about you."

Becher snorted.

Kaimu hit his eldest brother in the shoulder.

"Be nice," Kaimu reprimanded him gently.

"Yeah, yeah," Becher waved him off.

Seton gave his oldest brother a pleading look to act nice before turning to Embry. He took him by the shoulders and put him in front of his brothers.

"Meet Paul's younger brother, Embry," Seton said. Embry blush at the introduction.

"You didn't say he had a younger brother," Kaimu pointed out.

"That's a long a complicated story," Paul shook his head at them.

"Let's not get serious people," Kairav rolled his eyes and put on a grin, "we are here to have fun remember guys?"

"What exactly do you guys do for fun," Paul asked.

"Aside from mess with land walkers," Becher smirked at the glare he got from Paul, "wave racing."

"That's it," Embry blinked not sounding impressed.

"Just wait and see," Becher replied smugly.

Embry looked at him in confusion.

Standing up, Kairav walked toward the ocean. Using his powers he created a set of small waves just above the water.

"Ready to try," Kairav looked at two Quileute's determinedly.

"Wait what do we have to do," Embry asked nervously.

"You'll see," Kaimu replied teasingly.

"You don't have to come you know if you're scared," Becher looked at Paul pointedly.

Paul, sensing a challenge, immediately stepped up.

"Let's go," Paul growled stripping down to his shorts.

"It's nothing dangerous," Seton reassured Embry gently, "trust me you'll have a lot of fun."

Taking the merboy's word for it, Embry sighed and stripped down to his short just like his brother did.

"So what do we do," Paul asked.

"First thing we do is swim up to a wave," Sewell told them already swimming to one as he spoke.

Complying, everyone swam up to one of the many waves Kairav created. There was one wave for each of them.

"Um, Kairav could you just create one big one for the three of us," Seton gestured to himself Paul and Embry, "they really don't know what they're doing yet."

Rolling his eyes, Kairav made the three waves he created for the three of them into one big wave they could all fit behind.

"Now what," Embry asked.

"Leaning your body up and casually put your hands on top of the wave," Seton advised them.

Both Quileute did what they were told. The two of them were surprised to see that their hands didn't go through the wave.

"The power of merpeople," Seton announced answering their silent question.

"When we tell you to, lean your body forward and push on the wave more aggressively," Sewell told them.

Paul and Embry nodded.

"Ready…set…go!"

Embry let out a loud shriek as the three of them travel at an almost supersonic speed across the water. The wave was going so it was impossible to catch your breath. Wave racing felt like riding a rollercoaster only faster.

Paul's reaction was slightly different. While he was indeed surprised by the speed, but it didn't intimidate him. In fact, it gave him a rushing feeling. He never rode a roller coaster before, so he couldn't make the comparison, but he would admit that this was exhilarating. Paul looked over to see Seton smiling happily all throw this ride.

When the wave stopped Embry jerked forward and let out a big gasp of air.

"Embry are you okay," Seton asked worriedly.

"He just got scared," Paul snorted.

"No I didn't," Embry replied coughing a little.

"I heard you back there, you scream like a bitch," Paul smirked.

"Shut up," Embry blushed.

Paul's eyes widen slightly as looked behind to the shore.

"Whoa," Paul gasped. They are least ten miles away from where they were.

"Unbelievable isn't it," Kairav nodded, "these waves are our biggest mode of transportation when we want to travel long distances."

"Plus there a lot of fun to race," Kaimu grinned.

"Ready to go back," Sewell asked, "there dormant now, but they'll be reading to ride again when the bubbles and coming up beside the waves."

Just as those words left his mouth, bubbles starting surface by the waves.

"Embry," Seton asked hesitantly.

Paul couldn't help but notice how caring Seton has been to Embry lately. He always seemed worried and concerned for his well-being. This caused Paul to feel happy yet confused at the same time.

"Okay I'm ready," Embry told them finally catching his breath.

"Alright," Kaimu grinned.

"Ready…set…go!"

And they were off once again.

…

Paul laid himself on the beach with a sigh. The seven of them had been wave racing for the past two hours and he was exhausted.

"Having fun," Kairav asked as he sat down next to Paul.

"Surprisingly," Paul nodded.

"What," Kairav grinned, "you didn't us merpeople knew how to kick back and relax?"

"No, I just never thought you'd want to kick back and relax with me," Paul admitted.

A brief moment of silence went by the two of them. Silently they watched there brothers continue to wave race around the ocean.

"Why did you guys decide to do this," Paul asked trying to ease the tension.

"None of have been up at the all at the same time before," Kairav shrugged, "all of had some free time so we decided to spend the day together."

"Oh," Paul nodded understandingly

"And we don't hate you," Kairav confessed, "we're just really protective of our younger brother. You're an older brother you know how it is."

"No, no I don't," Paul denied.

"Why, do you two no like each other or something," Kairav asked sounding a little surprised. He may not know Embry but seemed like a good kid.

"I don't know him," Paul informed him, "I was just informed that he was my brother yesterday."

"Oh," Kairav eyes rose at that revelation.

"I don't really know how to act around him," Paul confessed sounding a little lost, "or what to do with him."

"Be there for him," Kairav replied simply, "just as I can tell he's trying to be there for you."

Then the merboy went back into the water, leaving Paul with much to think about.

…

"That was fun," Embry smiled as they walked back to Sam's place.

"I guess," Paul nodded quietly.

"Seton told me that we could do that as many time as I want," Embry grinned, "that's so awesome."

"Hm," Paul nodded sounding a little bit distracted.

Embry, finally noticing this, question him on it.

"What's up with you," Embry asked him.

"Nothing," Paul replied instantly. That seemed to be his standard reply for moment like this.

"Don't give me that," Embry sternly replied, "what's the matter? Is it something with your dad or something?"

Hit the nail on the head, Paul thought flinching slightly.

"It is," Embry said noticing the flinch, "you know you shouldn't have to go back to that house anymore."

"I don't want to either," Paul mumbled forgetting that Embry could hear him with his enhanced ears.

"That settles it then," Embry smiled grabbing Paul hands dragging him along with him.

"Where are we going," Paul asked.

"My house," Embry told him, "maybe I can my mom to let you stay there."

Paul sighed.

Somehow I seriously doubt it.

…

That's it for this chapter.

If you liked what you saw feel free to reread it, review it, or subscribe to the story.

See you guys next time.


	19. New Home

Hey guys its JessieMundaiFan.

How was your guy's week? I can't tell you how much I enjoyed my week. I saw both the Harry Potter and the Winnie the Pooh movie. They were both so amazing! The Harry Potter movie was great because it was such a great ending to an even greater series. I've heard critics say that Harry Potter is the Star Wars of my generation and I can see why. The Winnie the Pooh movie brought me to tears. Not because the movie was sad, but because of how nostalgic it was for me to see Winnie and the gang on the movie screen. Winnie the Pooh is a childhood favorite of mine.

Enough of my week, let's get on with the chapter.

Time for to thank the reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter and. Thank you guys so much for the support, I really appreciate.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own nothing

…...

(General POV)

"Embry I really don't think this is a good idea," Paul tried to protest.

"Nonsense this is a great idea," Embry reassured his older brother as if it was obvious.

Embry had a tight grip on his brother's arm as he pulled him to the Call household. Paul tried to break free but it didn't really seem possible. Embry wasn't in control of his powers thus he put too much of his strength into anything.

They made it to Embry's house very quickly. Embry went to bang on the door but was stopped by Paul.

"Let me do it," Paul objected somewhat nervously.

Don't want him taking the door down, Paul thought to himself.

Paul knocked on the door gently and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Who is it," the boys heard Miss. Call asked through the door.

"It's me mom," Embry called out with a smile.

There was a gasp as the door was ripped open. Miss. Carey Call enveloped her son in a tight hug which was well received by her son.

"Don't make me worry like that again," Carey nagged amusedly.

"I won't," Embry chuckled.

Paul watched this exchange with blank eyes. Long ago he trained himself never to show emotion at the kind of scene before him, but with the recent argument with his own mother he couldn't help but let a little bit of emotion show on his face.

Embry, as if sensing his brother's stoic state, looked over to him with eyes filled with sadness. He knew that look all too well. It's the look he's seen on his own face when he sees other kids with their fathers.

Maybe there not so different after all.

"You remember Paul don't you mom," Embry gestured over to his brother.

It was then that Carey just realized that he was there.

"How could I forget," Carey asked meeting his blank stare with one of her own.

"Can he live with us," Embry asked bluntly.

"What," Carey turned her head to her son and looked at him like he was crazy.

Paul rolled his eyes at how blunt Embry was. That was not the kind of question you blurt you to people.

"He doesn't want to stay with his parents anymore," Embry expressed to her with a pleading look on his face, "that place has been like hell for him."

"How do you know that," Carey looked at her son suspiciously.

Paul gave his younger brother a look of warning.

"Um, I just assumed because he always hates going home," Embry answered lying slightly, "and his parent never really seem to care about him."

Carey thought about this for a moment. Looking back she did notice that Derrick didn't seem to care much about his son. Sure, he claimed to love him very much but she could tell he was hiding something behind those claims, she just never cared to look further into those lies.

Now she's found herself feeling guilty about her careless attitude toward the boy in front of her. For all she knew he could be abused, beaten, or even raped! She didn't know and she felt horrible about that.

No child should ever be abused by either of their parents.

"As long as he promises not to act up," Carey looked at the boy sternly.

The complete looked of surprise on his face amused her to no end. Clearly this was her son's idea and he didn't expect her to say yes.

Embry cheered and gave him brother a bear hug that caused him to wince slightly.

As they went to go into the door a hand block their entrance.

"Well," Carey gave Paul a pointed look.

Paul rolled his eyes at her.

"I promise to be on my best behavior," Paul pledged acting mockingly sweet.

"Thank you," Carey nodded at him in appreciation.

"Just you wait and see Miss. Call I'll be the best house guest you ever had," Paul added acting overly campy.

"Don't test me boy," Carey warned.

"Yes sir," Paul smirked and saluted her.

"Come on guys," Embry groaned tiredly, "it hasn't even been five minutes and you're at each other's throats."

Both them were silent at that point.

"You can stay in this room," Carey showed Paul to their guest room.

"Embry's room is across the hall and I'm a couple doors down," Carey told him, "if you need anything just knock on my door."

Paul nodded casually stepped into the room. It looked really cozy and comfortable. Not the biggest room but that didn't deter from how nice the room was.

"It's pretty late," Carey stated, "how about everybody turn in and we'll discuss where this will go in the morning."

Both boys nodded and went into their respective rooms.

Paul took in a deep breath and flopped down on the bed. It felt so fluffy and nice. It was nothing like his bed at home.

Soon enough, Paul went to sleep just as he was.

Sometime during the night, nature called and Paul woke up swiftly. He really had to go to the bathroom.

As he was rushing to the bathroom, Paul accidently bumped into Carey.

"Sorry," Paul mumbled stopping in front of her.

"Its fine," Carey waved him off with a yawn and moved to go back to her room.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Paul expressed quickly before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Carey looked back in surprise before a small smile made it onto her face.

"You're welcome," Carey replied.

Maybe this could work, Carey thought to herself.

…

The next morning was a little slow, as was most mornings in the Call home. Neither Embry nor his mother were morning people so it always a little difficult task for them to get up in the morning.

With a big yawn, Embry sat down at the dinner table next to his brother. Embry looked over to see Paul looking at him at what could be seen as amusement.

"Why aren't you tired it's like six o'clock in the morning," Embry demanded.

"Mornings have never been a problem for me," Paul shrugged.

Just then, Carey walked in the room and sat down next to the tow of them.

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast," Embry asked eagerly. They young Quileute felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Slow down a minute," Carey interjected sternly, "first we have to talk about these new living arraignments."

"What about them," Embry asked in confusion. He though he explained everything well enough last night.

"Do your parents have any idea where you are right now Paul," Carey asked her son's older brother.

"I doubt they care where I am right now," Paul responded stoically.

Carey sighed to herself. Saying that didn't exactly help their little situation.

"I can't keep you from your parents Paul," Carey told him.

"But that's not…"

"It's the law," Carey added sharply silencing her son, "but what I can do is let you stay here until they come and get you."

"_If _they come and get me," Paul corrected with emphasis.

"If," Carey nodded.

"Great," Embry called out, "now let's eat."

Carey rolled her eyes and moved to the kitchen.

"How much can you boys eat anyway," she asked.

Both Quileute's put on a teasing grin.

"You'd be surprised," Paul smirked.

…

"I hate school," Embry groaned as they walked into the large building.

"Quit whining," Paul told him, "high school is not hard."

"It is for me," Embry argued, "most of the time I don't get half of the things my teachers say and they never try to help me."

"Do you asked for help," Paul knew he was being slightly hypocritical but he didn't care too much at the moment.

"No," Embry denied sadly, "but that's only because my teachers write me off as stupid because I don't talk a lot in class."

"Then talk more in class," Paul advised obviously.

"I can't," Embry shook his head, "I'm always afraid I'll say or do something stupid."

Paul sighed wearily.

"If you don't learn to speak up people are just going to walk all over," Paul warned him angrily, "you want to spend the rest of your life being a doormat."

"No," Embry replied whimpering slightly at his older brother's tone.

"Then stand up for yourself," Paul ordered.

"Embry," they heard someone call out.

Both of them turned around to see Jacob and Quil coming their way.

"This won't end well," Embry mumbled to himself.

"We've been looking for you everywhere man," Jacob complained angrily.

"Yeah, where have you been," Quil asked not looking angry but curious.

Embry shrugged trying to maintain his composure.

"Don't worry about it," Embry told them.

"When did you get so buff," Jacob asked before glaring in Paul's direction, "and what are you doing hanging around him?"

Paul gave Jacob an unkindly grin.

"Aw, you don't want to see me," Paul put on a mock face of sadness, "you breaking my heart little Jacob."

Jacob wisely ignored him and grabbed Embry's arm.

"Whatever, come on Embry," Jacob tried to pull Embry to his side but failed.

"No thanks," Embry shook his head at them, "I'm fine where I'm."

He notably moved slightly closer to his older brother.

"What," Jacob shouted angrily, "you're gonna ditch us him."

"We've been your friends since kindergarten," Quil protested.

"I just need some help with some things," Embry told them, "and Paul's just being a good…friend." 

He really didn't know if Paul would be okay with revealing they were brothers yet.

"But you can't just….him and that," Jacob spluttered incoherently.

"I'm sorry guys," Embry said sternly, "this is just something I have to do."

Jacob growled at him angrily.

"Fine," Jacob huffed, "see ya traitor."

As Jacob left Quil followed behind him, but not before giving Embry one last hurt look.

As soon as they were out of sight, Embry let out the breath he was holding in.

"See that wasn't so bad," Paul claimed.

"Yeah I guess," Embry mumbled, "I just wish it didn't hurt so much to say goodbye to the only friends you ever had."

Paul knew he should say something endearing and nice but he just couldn't find the words at the moment.

Luckily, he was saved.

Jared ran over to them and hugged both of them tightly.

"What up people," Jared grinned at the two of them.

Embry blinked at him in confusion while Paul looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I have good news," Jared told them excitedly, "for me at least."

"Let me guess, you're going out with Kim," Paul theorized.

"What, how did you know," Jared demanded.

"Lucky guess," Paul replied dryly.

"But yeah we're going out tomorrow," Jared reiterated happily, "you and Seton and to join us in a double date."

"Pass," Paul responded immediately, "I don't do double dates. I rarely do single dates."

"Fine spoil sport," Jared pouted, "we'll have fun by ourselves."

"I'm sure you will," Paul retorted mockingly, "now if you idiots will excuse me. I have to go to my first period class and not pay attention in it."

Without another word Paul walked away from his two pack mates.

"He's always so damn grumpy all the time," Jared complained.

"I know isn't it awesome," Embry was practically bouncing on his feet, "I wish I could be like that."

…

Later that day, Paul decided to show Seton his new room at his new house.

"Paul where are we going," Seton asked him as they walked to the Call house, "you're house isn't this way."

"I don't live there anymore," Paul told his imprint.

"You don't," Seton looked up at him in surprised.

"No," Paul shook his and looked down at Seton sadly, "I just can't live in that house anymore."

When they got there Seton instantly recognized the house.

"You're living with Embry," Seton asked excitedly.

Paul nodded.

Impulsively, Seton reached over and kissed Paul on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy for you," Seton whispered in his ear, "getting to spend more time with the good half of your family."

"It's not that big of a deal," Paul voiced lowly loving how close the two of them were to each other.

"Yes it is," Seton argued he kissed him again, "now you can finally have a real home."

"Do you want to see my room," Paul offered looking down at his imprint hotly.

He didn't mean for that to come out as sexual but couldn't help a little of suggestion coming out of his voice.

Seton blinked up at him and then slowly kissed him on the lips.

"I would love to," Seton breathed.

Paul could feel his arousal rising already.

Hurriedly they rushed up the stairs and into Paul's bedroom. Paul slammed the door shut and locked the door closed.

Paul encircled Seton in his arms and kissed him passionately.

Feeling their body's rubbing against each other, Seton let out a small moan opening his mouth for all to see. Taking advantage of this, Paul passionately stuck his tongue in his mouth exploring his sweet cavern.

Slowly, Paul walked them backwards and onto the bed.

They rolled on it together fighting for control.

Seton moaned as Paul sucked on his neck sending shivers down his spine. He gripped the edges of his boyfriend's shirt trying to ease it upwards.

Paul looked down at the one he love passionately.

"Do you want to," Paul didn't need to say anything else.

"Yes," Seton nodded, "I love you Paul."

Smiling down at him fondly, Paul continued what he was doing to his neck.

"Oh Paul…"

…

Don't you give me that look!

I know I'm a tease but I just can't help myself it's so much fun. For all you that are worrying, no I'm not going to start the next chapter fresh. Next chapter Paul and Seton are going to be right where the left off.

Want to see more? Then please feel free to subscribe, review, and reread as much as you like.

See you guys next time.


End file.
